


Dwarf knight

by lunawolf8074



Series: dwarf lovers [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwarves, Elves, Erebor, F/M, Hobbits, Laketown, M/M, Rivendell, Romance, Storms, Violence, battlewolves, bofur is a bamf, bofur is protective, hero bofur, near rape, shire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunawolf8074/pseuds/lunawolf8074
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a dark and stormy night when Bofur comes across a young woman in dire need of rescue. He saves her but at what cost will it take from him and how far will he go to keep her safe. ..and will he be the dwarf Knight of her dreams.</p><p>this is set in a A/U from my other two in this series</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ch.1

You:

It was the dinner hour and the Dragons Beard Inn, where you worked as a serving girl, was packed full...all because of some massive storm that rolled in at sunset over Dale. You hear patrons drunkenly holler out at you for more ale and you walk over, feeling hands pinching, stroking, and swatting your backside in passing the many drunken men, on your way to thier table. Your thoughts run away..back to when all of this began.

It had been two years since the battle with the frightful orcs and the demise of Smaug. Dale was growing and flourishing greatly under the mindful care of King Bard, who was at this time, sitting over by the fire drinking some of the Inns fine brew of ale. It was becoming well known that Dragons Beard ale was the best ale around..second only to Erebor ale made by the dwarven brewmasters up yonder in the mountain.

Finally you made it over to the table, after many dodges and weaves, to set down the mugs before the men..Marduk and his two cronies..rich mischief makers. You hear the tavern door open and turning around you shout out "Ill be with yeh in a moment." There in the door stood a lone dwarf in the entrance way...as the door began to close, lightning flashed, illuminating him perfectly. He looked like a sodden mess from all the rain, but you could still see his features...the dark, dark brown hair that was pulled into two braids...one on either side of his head. The mustache, that even though was drooping from being so wet, looked lush and lovely as it framed full lips that turned up in the sweetest smile you had ever seen when he saw you coming over his way. As you got closer you realized you both were roughly the same hieght...him being 4'10" to your 4'11".

"Canna I help yah sir?" you stammered out as he gave you another sweet smile...his hazel eyes meeting yours.

"Im here teh meet a friend of mine lass. Have yeh seen..." he was cut off as he heard Bard shout out...waving him over to where he sat.

"Ahh...never mind...There he is." he turned back towards you with a smile that lit his face up...he had a strong accent that sounded lovely and enticing to your ears. "Lass. Can we have a round of yur finest ale and anything else yeh got teh eat?" you couldnt help the smile that came to your face as he held his hand over his heart, dramatically,..slightly bowing to you with a twinkle in his eyes and a goofy smile upon his lips.Shaking your head yes, you went to the kitchens, grabbing a large platter of breads, fruits and cheeses..and then on your way you grabbed a couple of tankards of ales. You slowly and expertly made your way over to the Kings table where the dwarf was sitting at..setting the drinks and food down you see them smile at you. You returned it before quickly hustling off to tend to the other patrons here. As you worked your eyes kept straying over to the kings table where him and the dwarf were conversing at..you made sure they were still good by glancing over..occasionally you saw the dwarf eyes looking back at you, which for some reason made you blush slightly.

~what was his name again~ you thought to yourself.~oh yeah..Bofur.~

*******************************************************************

Bofur:

Bofur had come to this Inn to talk to Bard...Thorin being the one who had sent him here since mostly out of the company he was on the best speaking terms with the Dale King. Now here Bofur was sipping on his ale, listening to Bard talk about how Dale was coming along..all while watching the girl working. His mind and eyes kept wandering over to where she was busteling about..filling ales, evading drunken touches, cleaning tables, more dodging of hands. As he watched her, he felt concern and worry worming its way inside of him over this slip of a girl. He didnt know what to make of it..why was she having to deal with these mens unwanted touches...where was the bouncer of this place to protect theses girls...so he kept sipping his ale. He noticed she was small..like a dwarf..but was to skinny and had no facial hair to speak of...Bofur was intrigued...greatly.

As he watched her, he saw a small group of young men, who were boisteriously calling out for more ale. She went over to them with fresh mugs when suddenly one of them grabbed her...pulling her onto his lap as he laughed drunkenly. She pushed at him, trying to get off but he held tight to her..enjoying her squirms of attempting to retreat. Bofur made to get up, but Bard beat him to it..striding over to the men..cold steel in his voice as he spoke to the trouble makers.

"Is there a problem here gentlemen?" they were so drunk they didnt care who was disturbing thier merriment and told him to.."Mind your own business old man and get lost." the mans friends chuckeled at the boldness of thier friend as he just held onto the distraught girl. "Old Man." Bards voice was laced with a steely bite to it. They heard and focused on who stood before them. Bofur had eased himself up out of his chair..holding onto his mattock he had with him..readying to use it if necessary. Just as quickly he could hear stammering coming from the men as they apologized and let the girl go. "I suggest..BOYS...you go home and rest. I think it best if you avoid drinking this fine establishments ales from now on. It seems to be to strong for your young sensibilities." they paled a bit then stood up leaving out the door..into the raging storm...all except for one, who had assaulted the girl. He paused briefly to look at her..glaring at her back before leaving also. There was a relieved sigh that came across the room from the people as Bard spoke calmly to the young woman.

***********************************************************

You:

You didn't know what happened..one moment you were serving ale, then the next moment that oaf ,Marduk ,was holding you in his lap as you tried to get away and next moment you were being rescued by King Bard. Soon as the group left Bard turned to you to ask if you were fine..~ of course sire. Thank yeh for helpin meh.~ Bard smiled at you then went back to his table to finish his ale..talking to Bofur who's eyes gave you a look of ~ you alright?~ you just gave him a reassuring smile as he sat back down. Once it seemed everything had calmed down , you casually made your way over to them..setting down renewed ales in front of them with a ~ its on the house~ . Before you could walkaway the dwarf spoke to you in his rich burred voice.

"What are yeh?" He blurted out without thinking, then blushed as he realized how it sounded as you raised your eyebrow at him. "I'm sorry lass..that sounded not right. I was just curious. Yeh seem too small teh be a human and yeh don't look like a dwarf." You sighed...this wasn't something new to you...everyone asked this question.

"I'm justa simple serving girl, sir" it was the same answer you gave everyone...but this time you thought about giving him the truth. His lips compressed briefly...realizing he may have been rude, but before he could stammer out an apology you answered him." I'm only half dwarf sir...meh da was a human, but meh mum was a dwarf." Seeing him looking at you with interest, you went on explaining. "She died when I was young. Da raised meh the best he could. He died a few years back." Bofur gave you an apologetic look for invading your privacy and went back to staring at his ale. You gave them a smile and went back to serving the customers the rest of the evening.

##############################################################

Bofur:

It was almost midnight and Bofur knew he had to get back home to Erebor, which was probaly an two hour trek because of this storm. He saw it was still storming bad outside and for a brief moment he thought about trying to get a room for the night. He even looked around for the girl to see about getting one but she was no where to be seen so he decided ~ no, gotta get home. Bifur was needing help on some project he had , in the morning.~ So Bofur steeled himself as he stepped out into the stormy night. His boots made a squishing sound in the mud as he began to walk in the downpour..feeling some of the cold rain trickling down his back, sending chills down his spine as he hunkered deeper into his cloak.

Bofur was making his way past the inns side alley, when he heard a scream coming down the way. He warily eased down the darkened alley, following it down till he came to a corner where he could hear the screaming was coming from..mostly being drowned out by the storm.. amazed he heard it at all. Cautiously he peeked around the corner and as lightening flashed he saw the men, who had been expelled from the inn earlier, harming the serving girl from inside. The leader of the trio was smacking her hard across the face, while his two cohorts held her arms securely in a bruising grip, as they all laughed at her cries of pain and fear. Bofur felt rage engulf him at the sight and he gripped his mattock tightly in his hand...grinding his teeth in anger, a silent snarl left his mouth as he silently made his way towards them...keeping to the shadows.

****************************************************************************

You:

You found yourself gasping at the pain in your body from all the blows you had recieved from Marduks fists as his two cronies held you in thier immovable grip. You felt each blow to your face shooting fire down into the other injuries you had sustained since the start of all this.

Earlier you had taken a bucket of trash out to the back bin to empty, when without warning you felt hands grabbing you roughly...pulling you around the corner to the back of the inn where shadows laid, to the one place no one could see or would go to as these men took out thier anger towards you..to brutilize you till they were done. Another blow and this time you felt blood flowing down your face from the cut you had just recieved from Marduks ring, gouging your cheek with the blow...his nasaly voice was grating on your ears.

"Youre to blame for all this, whore. If you had just shut your mouth and enjoyed my attentions, then we would not have gotten thrown out. You would be in the warmth of the inn and not out here." he laughed...it was a evil sound that brought chills to you. "Now ...my little whore...you are going to suffer greatly and die like the piece of trash you really are." his smile turned your stomach as he sneered at you. You could feel the icy chill of death coming your way as you realized he meant to kill you. You struggled, but to no avail as his friends held onto you tighter...chuckeling at your plight.

"Stop your struggeling wench or we will make this worse for you." he grabbed your chin as he hissed in your face...the smell of soured ale very strong on his breath. You couldnt believe there was anything worse than death..but you found out soon how it could be. Marduk punched you in the stomach, knocking all the air out of your body. As you coughed and gasped for air, blood trickeled out of your mouth..you felt his large hands pawing at your blouse, tearing it away from your unresisting body to reveal your breasts to the chilling rain. You gasped in horror as tears poured down your face...his smile turned vulgar at the sight of you bared there, held up by your bound arms.

The icy chill of death was drawing closer..its icy chill burning your very blood within your viens. You realized as it drew closer it had a strange feeling to it..it felt like its chill wasnt directed at you, but...them. You lifted your head to peer in the darkness...readying a scream out for help, but was stopped by another blow to the face..this time leaving you dazed, unable to do anything or stop what was about to happen.

*******************************************************

Bofur:

Bofur stealthily drew closer..using the darkness to conceal his approaching form..praying to Mahal to keep the lightening at bay just a little bit longer. He saw them hitting the girl repeatedly..over and over..illiciting painful cries and whimpers out of her. He almost lost control of the burning rage inside of himself...revealing his presence to soon, when suddenly the chief instigator punched her and then tore her clothes off. Bofur knew what he had in mind for the dazed girl before him..a deep hatred burned inside.

"Lets have some fun first boys." he felt himself getting hotter at the mans words..expecting any moment the rain to turn to steam upon his skin.

"Marduk..what are you thinking? We cant do this." one of the men objected to his intentions.

"Yeah. We will get into trouble if we do." the other guy voiced his objection also...but cringed as the main guy snarled at them.

"Oh shut up you two. No ones getting in trouble. My father will protect us. Besides this tart has it coming to her. Shes been asking for it all night...the way she kept flipping her skirts as she walked...baring these nicely rounded tits at us..." he reached out roughly grabbing her breasts...leaving bruises upon them." ..as she brought us our drinks. Besides she's probaly spread her legs to many a man..after all she's nothing but a whore, ain't that right girly?" his eyes began filling with a sick lust as he kept fondeling her.

Bofur couldnt take the sickening sight before him and he growled deep as he leapt out of the shadows..swingging his mattock at the vile men. At that moment Mahal released the lightening to strike in the sky..to reflect upon the steel of the weapon, making it glow as if it was on fire...a white fire. One of the men holding the girl staggered back in fear...dropping the girl to the ground and in the process knocking over a lantern that was sheltered from the rain by the overhang of the inns roof.

The lantern spilt its oil onto the ground to form a fiery puddle..even though it was raining it still blazed heartily..feeding upon the pooling fuel. Bofur swiftly dipped his weapon into the burning oil, coating the head in the fluid..setting the mattock ablaze. The men became horrified as they saw the dwarfs terrifing eyes..his fiery weapon casting flames into them, making the eyes appear as if they too were on fire. His rage fueling his strength, he one handedly swung his mattock at the shrieking men before him..the ringleader held his ground..his companions cowering in fright.

Marduk snarled in disgust as the other two fled away,,abandoning him to deal with this interloper that had interupted his fun. He turned to the dwarf..disdain upon his face and a sneer forming on his lips as he spoke.

"Go away little man..if you know whats best for you, youll turn around and leave...forgetting everything you saw." Marduks hand slowly crept for the knife hidden along his back, as the dwarf growled out menacingly at him.

"No boy. If yeh know whats best fur yeh , yeh will leave..forever."Bofurs tone was cold with his anger as he stared at this vile waste of good air. He couldnt help glancing over quickly seeing the girl struggeling to sit up..her eyes looking glazed over as she tried to peer at him and her attacker. Marduk saw Bofurs glance over to her and his lips raised in a twisted smile of hate.

"So its the girl you want. Well the wench belongs to me..she need to be taught a lesson and...." his hand closed upon the knife..unsheathing it..muscles coiling like a spring..readying for the throw. "Ill be the one to teach her!" he threw the knife straight at Bofurs head only to have it deflected by the head of the mattock...his blood went cold at the miss and seeing the deadly smile on Bofurs face.

"Now its meh turn." without any further delay Bofur let all his pent up rage out...swinging the blazing weapon with all his might...striking the center of Marduks chest and sending him flying into the wall behind him...dead before he hit the ground.

*************************************************************************

You:

You heard a growl somewhere in the darkness as you hung there in the mens grip..awaiting what Marduk had planned for you..knowing there was no more fight left within you- pain sapping all energy from you. The sound turned into screams and you felt your body falling to hit the ground..glancing up - vision wavering so much you believed you were imaging things. You wanted to believe that the lovely dwarf from earlier was fighting your attackers...saving you. ~ the blow to my head must be worse..im imagining things.~ He looked beautiful yet very frightening at the same time to you as he roared out into the night his fury...a fiery light dancing off his rain soaked skin, giving him the appearance of a hellish angel..glowing red as he fought. 

You could feel your limbs quaking as you gazed upon him, then suddenly you saw Marduk throw something at the dwarf who easily deflected the projectile, then he returned the gesture as his mighty roar echoed out. His ablazed weapon making contact with that vile Marduk..thus ending his brutality upon the innocents of this town.You could feel your strength leaving you as he walked over to you..his voice sounding as if it was rolling down a long tunnel.

"Lass..lass? Are yeh hurt." His eyes conveying his concern as he tried to get a response from you. You knew you couldn't hold on any longer..you were about to pass out and with the last bit of your strength you looked into his stunning hazel eyes and whispered softly.

"My hero...Bofur." the darkness claimed you. You not knowing then that your dwarven white knight had covered you in his cloak...picking you up from the ground and carried you out of that dark alley to safety.


	2. ch.2

The turbulent storm above raged on over the city of Esgroth..Dale. Periodicaly the city was lit up by the sudden flashes of lightning above and the very ground would shake with each booming of the thunder. With each flash , a small figure could be seen carrying another within his arms as he trudged through the thick mud that had formed by the torrential rainfall. He didnt seem to struggle in the least as he made his way down some vacant streets, heading for some destination that only he knows.

*******************************************************************************

You:

You slowly felt the darkness receding from your mind as you come back to awareness. As you breath, pain spears through you with each intake of air, as your body is being jarred by jolting movements. You realize quickly that you are in someones arms and panic begins to overtake you...briefly...until a gentle burred tone reaches through your fear, calming you instantly.

"Easy lass. Yur safe now. Bofurs got yeh." opening your eyes, focusing on a face not even six inches from yours, you see warm hazel eyes fleeting down to meet yours briefly before focusing on the path in front of him. As he kept walking you were able to take a moment to look at your rescuer. His hair looked like a absolute mess..maybe worse than when he came to the inn earlier. His clothes were completely soaked as were yours and he seemed to be speckeled all over with the mud that he was having to stamp through...splashing it up with each step onto both of you. Your eyes focus upon his face that was peering intently on the path he was making his way down upon. There was crinkle lines around his hazel eyes that were concentrating upon his surroundings and his full lips were drawn tight under the thick drooping mustache.

It became very aparent as the warmth of his body radiated into yours that this wasnt a dream you had conjured up..he really was here holding you...he really did rescue you after all. You laid your head down on his sopping wet shoulder, nuzzeling into his neck that smelled like sweet pipe weed mixed with a warm earthy tone, his scent you realized...escaping some of the rain that was pouring down onto the both of your faces. You could feel him breath out a sigh of relief that you were not afraid of him and then he chuckeled as he felt you wrapping your arms tighter around his neck...easing up under his hat for better protection.

"It will be over soon lass. Im taken yeh teh a friend of mine. He will help us." He could hear your murmur of curiousity ~ who~ "Bard." he felt you stiffen as a squeak of ~ The King?~ left your lips. "Aye. Hes a friend of mine and teh yah..if yeh let him be." trepidition filled you as you thought ~how could he want teh be . Im nothing but a lowly tavern wench.~ but you decided to put your trust in this handsome dwarf..after all he had saved you so he earned your trust. You kept calm and quiet as he carried you onward to the one place you never dreamed you would ever get to see.

*******************************************************************************

Bofur:

Bofur felt the girl calm down in his arms and he sighed inwardly in relief that she was entrusting him on this. He kept plodding through the thick soupy mud..hoping he remembered the way to Bards home and praying he would help them out. Finally the kings domicile came into sight and Bofur exhaled loudly in a relieving sigh..the end was near..almost. Now he just needed to deal with the guards that were posted outside the large iron gates.

"Halt! What business do you have here?" the guards voice was very brusque and sounded irritated..like Bofur could blame him, after all he was having to stand out in this weather also.

"Im here teh see King Bard." Bofurs tone was full of confidence as he stood there peering up at the man before him. "Please tell him Master Bofur is here teh see him..its urgent." the guard looked like he was going to object but the girl gave him a pleading look from under Bofurs chin and a whisper soft " please sir.". The guard groaned out..it seemed he had a soft spot for damsels in distress...poking his head inside a side door off from the front gate to speak to whomever before turning back around to them once more.

Bofur could feel the girl shivering in his arms as they waited out there in the chilly rain for an answer. Looking down momentarily he gave her a comforting smile as they waited there under the guards watchful eyes. It wasnt long before they recieved thier answer..in the form of Bard himself, who was running up to the gate with a waterproof cloak thrown over to protect himself from this weather. Bofur felt like a wieght was lifted from his chest at the sight of his friend coming over.

"Bofur..whats wrong?"Bard could see the dwarf was under some kind of emotional strain by the look in his eyes and the grimace he wore that wasnt his normal look. As soon as he reached him he realized Bofur was holding someone small in his arms..too big to be a child and upon closer inspection he realized it was a woman. Looking into his eyes, he saw a deadly calm there, that did not bode well for whomever it was directed at. Judging by a large bruise that could be seen upon the womans upper arm, he knew there was a story there, that maybe should be heard in private..not out here, outside in this storm in front of witnesses. ~there is something seriously wrong. i need to find out~ he thought..but outloud he spoke to them. "come inside. Lets get into someplace thats dry." Bard directed Bofur towards a beacon of light that promised safety and warmth for them, out of the coldness of this rain.

####################################################

You:

You sat there upon a stool as Bards healer was examining you and your various injuries, your eyes never leaving Bofurs who was standing off to the side near the door talking to King Bard. You could see the fury, barely hidden, behind Bofurs eyes as he recounted what had transpired earlier this evening..Bards eyes also became cold as he listened. Finally Bofur couldnt hold back the growl he was trying to contain and his voice suddenly rose in volume, being heard by your ears as he walked over to where you sat.

"It was that scoundrel from earlier. The one who yeh stopped in hasseling her and had kicked out of the inn." Bards eyes were livid with anger as he turned to look at you. You felt fear enter your heart at the sight..the only thing that kept you on that stool was Bofurs hand, that he had placed upon your shoulder when he had walked over to you..thus giving you the courage to stay there.

"How is she?" he barely kept the bite out of his voice as he spoke to the healer..knowing she didnt deserve his anger that was seething under the surface.

"She will be fine. Shes bruised..badly..a few cuts , but she will be fine Sire. A few days rest is all she needs." Bards lips thinned as he curtly spoke..bidding her to leave them..being as kind about it as he could...she readily left. Bard turned his eyes and attentions back to you..noticing you shrink a little bit away..he tried to soften his demaeanor and voice...truly not wanting to frighten you more than you already had been.

"Now..lady. Can you tell me anything at all about these men? What they looked like? What they were wearing? Anything at all? I know it would be to much to hope for you knowing who your attackers were?" his sigh was heavy and filled with no hope of that boon.

"Actually Sire.." you croaked out through a throat that felt raw from screaming..you see him hold up his hand as he carefully knelt before you, taking your hands into his warm large ones.

"Bard. Please lady..call me Bard. Thats what my friends call me and yes I would like to be a friend to you.Anyone Bofur calls a friend, I will too..if you will let me?" his voice was gentle and kind..bringing tears to your already sore eyes. You could see panic forming in his eyes as he stammered at you."Oh please..dont cry. I cant stand making a woman cry." you couldnt help the small laugh from leaving you at the thought of this King being unable to handle womanly tears. You were able to get yourself under control and was able to speak once more.

"I will if yeh can call meh (Y/N) for im not much of ah lady." you saw him smile and nodded his head..you spoke on then."Bard..I do know the men." his eyes lit up with surprise and hope...you looked up into Bofurs eyes..not taking them off of his face, needing the courage from him ,to say what needed to be said. "It was Marduk...and his two closest friends. I dont know thier names but I know his." Bard nearly falls over in shock at what you said and then he begins to curse under his breath..he swiftly turns around not looking at you.

"Are you positive about this (Y/N)?" you could hear the hint of hope in his tone that maybe you were wrong about who had attacked you...it was dashed instantly by your ~ yes..I am.~ which was followed by another string of curses as he became aggitated and started pacing in front of Bofur and you..his worry and fear very evident within this King.

************************************************************************

Bofur:

Bofur watched his friend pacing back and forth in front of him..not really understanding what was going on here , but knowing whatever it was it wasnt good news. Bofur watched Bard walking around and muttering to himself..finally his patience ran out.

"Bard?" his tone was questioning..no response..he tried again. "Bard!" it was Bofurs growl that broke through his low rumblings to look at him...eyebrows drew in tightly together in anxiety. Seeing that look upon Bards face brought a cold chill to Bofur...he knew then that this was worse than he realized earlier and he spoke into that deep silence."Who is this man? And why are yeh both looking so gloomy all a sudden?" Bard looked down as he answered him...shoulders tense as he filled in the dwarf in how deep he had gotten them into, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Marduk is not just anyone. He is the son of one of the most influential men in town..the Head Chancelors only son." Bard lifted his head and walked swiftly over to Bofur to grab his shoulders in a strong grip as his eyes bored into the dwarfs..pleading..begging him that he didnt hear Bofur correctly earlier."Please..please my friend. Are you sure you didnt just knock him unconcious? That maybe you didnt really kill him?" Bofur watched Bards hopes dashing into the ground as he shook his head in denial and replied ~ no, my friend. it was a solid hit..he wont be ever getting up from that.~ Bards head hung low in despair, knowing he will not be able to protect them from what was coming. "Im so, so sorry." his voice sounded mournful..there were unshed tears forming in his eyes..fear growing in Bofur at the sight. "I..I cant protect you. The Chancelor is going to be out for your head..both of your heads." A look of disbelief coming into Bofurs eyes as the girl hung her head to silently cry at this new turn of events. "Hes too powerful and high up. If I try to stand in the way then he will cause a riot. Niether of you are high ranking and Bofur, while your not under my rule..she is technically, but shes not but a..." at that moment Bard saw a contemplative hard look come into Bofurs eyes and he paused speaking at the sight of Bofurs devious smirk...he had something up his sleeve and Bard knew it.

"Aye. Im not under your rule..but I am under King Thorins." his tone was sly, hope flared in Bard as he caught on to what Bofur was planning...he gave him a look of ~ you sure this will work?~ hearing the dwarfs chuckle strengthened his hope. "He will help us the best he can...and if he cant, then ill take her away for awhile...far, far away where nobody can find us till its safe again." Bofur looked down at the girl who was peering up at him in shock at hearing his words...her head began shaking in denial.

"yeh...yeh cant." she stammered...incredulity clear at what he was suggesting on doing."Yeh canna leave yur family..yur friends behind...especially over someone like meh." Bofur saw her eyes becoming upset...which he promptly ruined as he reached out to stroke her cheek with his knuckle..softly chuckeling as a look of stunned surprise came across her face. There was a blush that stole across her cheeks as her voice went soft. "I canna let yeh do this Bofur. I canna let yeh abandon yur life fur me." he could see in her eyes that she was worried for him and it made him even more want to protect her anyway he had to...she tried to reason with him once more."Please? Not fur meh. Im not worth it. Oh Bofur..why would yeh do this?" she saw his eyes become hard as he closed down..she knew her pleas would fall on deaf ears and she huffed out in defeat.

"I can and will... because lass..yeh are worth it. Yeh just dont see it..yet." his tone was gentle yet held a touch of finality in it. "Will yeh please trust in meh? I promise it will be fine." her shoulders drooped as she sighed out ~alright~ not seeing his smile at the way she made it sound..like a child begrudgingly giving in to a parents demands. Bofur looked up at Bard..noticing him smiling also... then the seriousness of the situation enveloped the room once more and it was Bard who broke that silence.

"You both need to leave out..tonight..now." at that moment the storm made itself known as thunder shook the walls...reminding them all that it was still present and ready to wash over them if they dared to venture out into its wet clutches. Bard glanced down at the girl remembering her injuries and he growled under his breath at the reminder. "(Y/N)..I...I hate to ask this but do you think you can travel in your condition? I know the healer did say you need...." he was cut off by her voice that suddenly had a harsh tone within..it spoke of renewed strength he didnt know she still had in her.

"Aye. I will make it. Dont yeh worry about that..Im stronger than i look..I can and will do it..fur him." her head lifted to look at Bofur as fire of determination flared within her eyes...Bofur smiled down with pride at her. Seeing them both staring at each other Bards doubts left him ..thinking that maybe this would work.

##########################################################

The nieghing of a pony could be heard through the tumultuous storm as the cold winds blew the freezing rain, that was falling down in sheets upon the weary , battered travelers moving along the road below it.

"Its alright boy. Were almost there..a nice warm place teh sleep is waitin fur yah ahead." Bofurs tone was soothing to the skittish mount as he gently patted the poor beasts neck. He glanced up to the ponys passenger who was clinging to the saddle she was sitting upon, clutching its horn tightly. Her knuckles were white from the grip she had upon it...her eyes were wide from fright...or was that pain. Either way Bofur reached out his hand to place over hers, feeling them cold like ice compared to his warm ones. He could vaguely hear her whimper and he sought to ease her pain...giving her hope. "Were almost there (Y/N) ..just hang on a wee bit longer fur Bofur. Hey, if yeh look straight ahead, yeh can see the lanterns glowing at the front gates. Heck lass... if yeh wait fur lightning teh flash, yeh can see the gates themselves." His beautiful lilting voice rose up to her ears, bringing a feeling of comfort and safety to her. Bofur felt one of her hands under his move to grasp his to squeeze softly..bringing a smile to his face that she couldn't see in the darkness...sitting upon the pony Bard had lent them to travel speedily without bringing more harm to her.

************************************************************

You:

You looked up to the direction Bofur had indicated and waited for the promised flash. Peering into that inky blackness you shook as you waited patiently, suddenly there it was, a burst of light...almost blinding you by its brillance...almost, but in that brief moment you saw those very gates illuminated. At the sight of them you felt apprehension stealing over you as a word was torn from your throat.

"Erebor" the lonely mountain and King Thorins realm...a shiver coursed its way along your back. Bofur could feel it, but believed it to be the cold of the rain that was causing it, by the way he began to stroke your hand held in his with a thumb in a calming gesture... you let him believe that. Finally the gates were before you and the sheer size of them took your breath away. The massive stone doors with their intricate carvings upon them that you couldn't make out the details on but you knew they had to be impressive to behold in the daylight. The laterns that hung on either side of the doors that were sheltered from the wind and rain so to be a beacon of light for any darrow caught out in this weather. All of it was astounding to behold and it was guarded by two impressively thick, burly dwarves whose eyes were fierce to look upon. If it wasn't for Bofur holding onto the reigns you would have turned the pony around, racing away from these intimidating warriors and towards the hills to get away.

You saw Bofur hail the two guards before y'all, his jovial smile softening their gazes as they began to laugh and tease him about the lateness of the hour. You just sat there on the pony shrinking into the cloak Bard had given you to try and shield you from this chilly tempest, and attempting to not whimper in pain from the injuries on your body. Eventually..but not to soon enough to you, they allowed y'all to enter into the mountain and as you crossed over the threshold into the mountain, you could feel a wave of relief flowing over you that y'all had made it this far without incident. ~ one hurdle down...another one to go...Thorin, King Under the Mountain~ the very dwarf who had the power to either save you or doom you to a harsh fate. Either way you were at the Erebor kings mercy now, to do as he pleased.

You looked down at Bofur from atop the pony, seeing his radiant smile directed your way and as you went to return it you realized he was going fuzzy...your body started to feel like lead as darkness consumed you..not seeing the look of fear upon Bofurs face as you fell off the pony and into his arms, once more.


	3. ch.3

Bofur:

 

Bofur stepped over the threshold of the Erebor gates, out of the raging tempest of outside and breathed a sigh of relief that he didnt realize he had been holding all this time. Finally he made it back home, safe and sound, with (Y/N) by his side up there on the poor soaking wet pony. He smiled up at her with pleasure in his eyes and saw her peering down at him in return. As he smiled up at her, he noticed her going white and her lovely eyes began to glaze over...suddenly he heard her whimper and watched her swaying in the saddle. Bofur felt his heart plummet in fear as she toppeled out of the saddle and luckily right into his arms...unconscious, for the second time this night. Bofur felt for the girls pulse..there it was still beating steadily...he deftly grabbed the reigns of the pony, carrying her through Erebor and further down into the mountain towards his living quarters.

###############################

You:

You felt something cool and wet upon your face..bringing you back into awareness and back to the pain that had claimed you earlier, that sent you into darkness. You could here the cloth dipping into some water next to you...you could hear the drips it made as it raised above its vessel and then the cool softness of a cloth gently touching your face..moving along your forehead and down your cheeks. Your breathing picks up, being noticed by your attendant who was tenderly washing your face..his sigh was deep and his voice coaxed you further into alertness.

"Easy lass. Its just Bofur here. Your safe, I got yeh." his voice was calming and melodious in your ears with that rich burr of his. Your eyes open slowly, seeing a soft glow cast upon the ceiling of the dark room. looking over to your right you see a single candle that is the source of the light and is being reflected into those warm hazel eyes that are peering at you...making your heart flutter faster.

"Bofur?" your voice was rough and thick sounding to your ears and you tried to clear it to speak again, only to be softly hushed by him.

"Hold on lass, let meh help yeh teh sit up and get yeh somethin teh drink." he carefully eased you up into a sitting position...once settled comfortably he reached to the small table next to the bed you were laying in, picking up a cup of something to drink..finding it was filled with water. You could feel the cool liquid sliding down your throat, easing the thick dry feeling within you, quenching your throat as you drank deeply. Bofur sat there on the edge of the bed patiently watching and waiting for you to finish. As soon as he saw you were, he carefully took the cup from you to set back down on the table, then turned back to look at your eyes..you cleared your throat as you tried once more to speak.

"Where.. where am I?" your voice still sounded a bit rough, but not as bad anymore.

"Erebor." you gave him a look of ~well duh.~ and he chortled." I guess yeh remember that part. This is me home I brought yeh teh." your eyes went wide in alarm for a split moment, before settling again over this new occurance. For that brief moment you felt panic spark through you ~ you were in a strangers home ..alone and no one really knew where you were.~..then it went away as you thought ~ this is Bofur..the man who is helping you. He wouldnt do anything to harm you..so trust him in knowing what hes doing.~ He must of saw what you were thinking because he reached out to take both of your hands within his own and with imploring eyes he looked deeply into yours as his rich voice wrapped around you..filling you with the depth of his sincerity. "Please lass. Yeh can trust me. i promise I will not let yeh come teh harm...Im gonna watch over yeh..Ill be protectin yeh." he saw you shake your head in compliance and a beautiful smile came to his face.

You could feel yourself getting weary from the pain in your body and you tried to muster up the last bit of energy you had to speak once more.

"So whats next?" you sighed out heavily..your weariness very evident in your voice as you sat there in that dim room with him holding your hands within his warm ones.

****************************************

Bofur:

Bofur could here the exhaustion in her voice and a hint of concern over what was coming at them next. He let go of her hands to run a hand over his own face..rubbing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache coming on from to much ale and adrenaline in his system.

"Well lass..Im not sure yet me self. I had me brother Bombur run over to another friend of mine who happens teh be the healer and bring him here. I want him teh take a look at yeh..teh make sure yer fine after that little trip we just had." he could hear her groan at the prospect of being poked and prodded some more and he smiled at her in sympathy. "His name is Oin. Hes a good bloke, I trust him teh do right by yeh." she nodded her head in acceptance. "I also have me cousin Bifur getting meh an emergency audience with the king." he saw her eyes flying up to meet his...fear swimming in her eyes as her body trembled there on the bed.

Bofur heard her whimper and sought to comfort her, but at that moment he could hear the outer doors opening and heavy footsteps drawing closer to the bedroom doors. Bofur could hear Bifurs voice growling in khazadul coming closer to the room and then the door opened swiftly allowing him entrance ..being followed by another dwarf who was growling in vexation over being woken up at such a late hour..he heard her sound of surprise at them.

"Alright. Whats the problem? Why did you send this lummox to fetch me at this unholy hour. I was sleeping so good till this one..." he jerked his thumb at Bifur who snorted loudly at him." ... to bang on my door like he was hammering down in the mines again." his voice was harsh sounding but it didnt faze Bofur in the slightest, he was used to Oins behavior..but the girl wasnt and he could see out of the corner of his eye her cringing against the head of the bed.

"Easy Oin. I wouldnt have asked fer yeh if it wasnt fer a good cause." Bofurs hand reached out to hold her hand firmly..thumb stroking the back of hers, calming her. " This is (Y/N). Shes in need of yer services me friend." at that moment Oins eyes went to the girls and what he saw there made his face soften as he calmly approached.

"Aye...she is. Im Oin..at your service lass." with that he bowed then came over to her side to shoo Bofur away so he could examine the young girl.

*************

You:

As you sat there in the bed, panic taking hold at the mention of having to possibly meet the king, you suddenly heard doors opening outside the room and voices loudly drawing closer..speaking in a gruff growling language you didnt understand but knew it had to be dwarvish. Your heart began to pound faster, then just as quickly as you could take a breath the door flew open as two men entered..both growling at each other. The first one who entered made you squeak in fright..for he was the scariest thing you had ever seen.

He appeared to be older than Bofur with dark hair and a shock of white stripping going down the middle of it , parting it out like a skunks stripe. His beard looked wild and untamed as it too bore the same strip within , all framing eyes that were dark and haunted looking. It wasnt his hair or eyes that were the cause of alarm..it was the small axe head embedded in his forhead that made you tremble. He was beyond scary in your opinion and you knew if he had been there in the tavern earlier, Marduk or his friends would have never even touched you out of utter fear at the sight of him.

Right behind him was an elderly man whos hair was dark iron grey and very full looking with two looping intricate mustache braids . His voice wasnt as harsh sounding as the other ones but it was rough enough for he sounded very angry as he barged into the room.

As you listened to them speaking to one another in that gravely tongue of thiers, you felt Bofur reach out taking your trembling hand into his..giving you something solid to cling to calming your tremors down enough. Suddenly Bofur said your name and your eyes focused onto his face while the elderly dwarfs face gazed at you, softening at the sight of your obvious fear.

"Im Oin..at your service." his tone was gentle as he spoke to where you could understand him..he bowed briefly, then in a very unintimidating manner he came over to the bedside...shooing Bofur away from you. As his hand left yours you couldnt stop the whimper of the loss from leaving your lips. Bofur smiled at you in encouragement, squeezing your hand briefly, then walking over to stand next to the fearsome dwarf where they both began to talk in that gruff language once again..leaving you to focus on the other man as he began his prodding of you.

Oins touch was gentle as his fingers swept over the various bruises covering your skin..being very thorough about it. With a sigh he was finally done and patting your hand he spoke soothingly to you.

"Well lass, you are none the worse for wear. Youll survive..it may not feel like it come the morning, but youll be fine. No broken bones, just lots of bruising." you figured thats all it was and nodded your head as he continued. "I can give you something to ease the pain so you can sleep easier, but it will make you very tired for a bit..which isnt bad when you are needing to heal." his eyes seemed kind as he looked at you. You went to answer him but before you could utter any words Bofurs voice interjected.

"Do it." it sounded firm and final, you felt irritation making its way in you at his dictating of what you would do without even asking what you wanted. As he ordered it, you saw the healer readily comply ..walking away to where the men stood and rummaging in his bag he had brought with him. You went to argue with Bofur but his tone stopped it swiftly..it was stern yet gentle ...the same manner of speach he had used earlier at Bards home when he said you could make this trip to the mountain. "Lass. Yeh need all the rest yeh can get..especially if we have teh leave quickly." your heart fell into your stomach at the reminder of Erebor maybe not being your final stop for yall. As you hung your head groaning out a ~lets do it~ you held out your hand for the mug of medicine that Oin had prepared for you while Bofur was talking to you.

Taking the mug into your hands you could smell the bitterness of it...making your nose curl in disgust. Without hesitating * you were getting this over as quickly as possible* you slammed the contents back, trying to not gag on the vile taste pouring down your throat. It wasnt very long before you felt the effects washing over you. The room became fuzzy all around you...your body began to feel heavy as your skin tingled along the edges, chasing away the pain from your body. Your eyes started to feel heavy...they were getting harder to keep open and you kept blinking rapidly. You were vaguely aware of Bofur coming over to you, easing your body down so you could sleep comfortably...his touch was gentle and left sparkles wherever he touched all along your body...then darkness claimed you finally.

*********

Bofur:

While Oin was tending to the girl, he went to talk to Bifur about what was going on..his eyes kept glancing over to where she sat...as they both talked in Khazadul. It was the only language Bifur could speak since the accident many years ago that involved a goblin attack, leaving the piece of its axe embedded within his head.

"So, did yeh get teh talk teh Thorin?" his tone was low so not to be heard by or disturb Oin. Bifur shook his head in denial as his gruff voice tried to match the same low levels as Bofurs.

"No. But I did get to Fili to talk to him...hes comin by shortly to talk to you. Bombur is in the kitchen getting drinks and something to eat for us all...saying something about its going to be a long night so might as well eat while were up." Bofur softly chuckeled and smiled in relief at hearing this as he softly murmured out his gratitude towards his cousin. His eyes looked over at her once again and he noticed Oin was done checking her over. The healers voice echoed over to where he stood as he pronounced her being only bruised..Bofur breathed out in relief for this good news. When Oin asked her if she wanted any pain medication, he didnt give her the chance to refuse and he told him to give it to her. Bofur could see she was about to argue and he quickly diffused her anger by using logic. If things didnt go well, he knew they would have to leave immediatly and he needed her to be able to ride at a moments notice. Bofur was glad when she finally did as he "asked"..as if he was actually giving her a choice... he knew if he had to he would sit on her to pour it down her throat to heal her..thankfully it wasnt necassary.

Eventually he saw her eyes glazing over and kept falling down to rest upon her cheeks, then flying back up swiftly only to fall once more...he sedately went over to her to lay her down so better to rest comfortably upon the bed. Her soft sigh as she snuggled deeply into the blankets made him just stand gazing on with a look of contemptment upon his face. He probaly would have stood there if it wasnt for a knock upon the outer doors..snapping him back to the situation at hand. It seems Fili, Erebors hier prince had arrived and Bofur knew this wasnt going to be a pleasent meeting for either of them..he turned around shutting the door quietly as he left the sleeping girl there to be oblivious to the drama that was about to unfold.


	4. ch.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song is by Big Bad Voodoo Daddy-sleep tight

The thunder shook Esgroth as the storm raged across the land...being unheard and unnoticed by those safe within The Lonely Mountain. Deep inside a group of dwarves gathered together secretly within, having a meeting of great importance that would effect several lives with its outcome before the sun would set.

Bofur:

Bofur softly closed the door of the bedroom..the soft thud was heard as the echo of voices down the hallway drew him towards where the others were at. Entering the dining room he sees Oin and Bifur sitting across from one another at the large wooden table, while Prince Fili sat at its head, looking impeccable as always..especially for the earliness of the hour...dawn was fastly approaching soon. Bofur could feel the strain of having no sleep weighing him down heavily as he entered the room to sit with the others. As he sat down he saw Filis eyes glance over briefly, only to be pulled away by another door opening, giving entrance to a very large red haired dwarf bringing in a tray of drinks and food with him..setting before the gathered men.

"Thank yeh Bombur." Bofurs eyes met his brothers then peered down at the table as he waited for everyone to get settled..it didnt take long.

"Okay Bofur. Why did you ask for me to come here this early in the morning?" Filis voice was soft yet deep as it rumbled out into the quiet room, as he focused his attention upon the dark haired dwarf who has known for several years. As Fili sat there..waiting..he could see how tired Bofur truly was...there was dark circles under his eyes, making him look as if he had been in a fight recently and had lost horribly. Fili knew by the look of his friend, something had happened and whatever the reason he was here it didnt bode well at all.

"Men gajamu Fili fer pullin yeh out of bed, but I need yer help...desperately." Fili could feel his stomach draw into a tight knot at Bofurs words and he sat up straighter in his seat, giving Bofur his complete attention. Seeing the Heirs focused gaze upon him he continued speaking, telling the story of what happened in Dale and all the events that had transpired leading up to this moment in time. There was silence all around the table as everyone absorbed Bofurs detailed account of the past twelve hours. Finally Fili broke the weighted silence with a solemn tone as he spoke to Bofur.

"So you say King Bard is involved in this also?" Bofur inclined his head wearily as he held his heavy head within his hand..attempting to stave off the retched pain in his head coming on. Filis eyes narrowed briefly as he let his mind roll around the various outcomes of this..his sigh was heavy throughout the room as he came to a conclusion, telling the course of action they will have to take. "Ill have a talk with Bard and together we will sort this out my friend. In the mean time I suggest you and this girl.."

"(Y/N)" without thinking Bofur corrected Fili, then he went red in chagrin at his faux pas towards the prince who saw he was about to apologize , he held up his hand stopping him.

"I apologize my friend..As I was saying, I suggest you and (Y/N) leave Erebor for a bit to get out of the area. Dont tell me where..I dont need to know." they gave him a confused look. " If I dont know then I can honestly say I do not have any idea where you are at and I can then buy you both more time until this passes." Bofur began to breathe easier in knowing Fili was going to help in covering for them and he smiled gratefully at the prince.

Taking a deep breath Fili levered himself out of his chair and began to make his way towards the door..stopping momentarily to turn around back to the somber group who were following him to the door , speaking one last time to them. "Alright, Im going to begin the preperations in covering up your trail. I know I can buy you only one day to rest ..after that there are no guarantees. Remember gentlemen..this doesnt leave this room..secrecy is the utmost importace on this matter if its to succeed at all." there was a round of murmured agreements as he dipped his head in farewell then he departed swiftly.

The moment the door shut Bofur turned around looking into three pairs of eyes that were fixed upon him..concern very much evident upon thier faces and he felt a sense of heaviness settling onto his shoulders at their looks upon him.

"Well guys..It looks like Im going on a little jaunt here." Bofur resolutely squared his shoulders as the three men began voicing upon joining with him on this trip, but Bofur wouldn't have that...this was his to undertake. "No. I need yeh teh stay here and help throw off anyone who comes askin." There was grumbling for a short bit, but eventually they quieted down in agreement and were offering any help they could give him. "Thank yeh all." The smile he gave them was very warm and companionable..then he turned to speak to the elderly healer. "Oin. I need healing supplies for (Y/N) and anything else you think we will be needin while traveling..as soon as possible please." The healer bowed his head and left to gather what would be needed.

The door closed softly and Bofur turned to his older brother and cousin...the three of them moving together to grasp each others shoulders...forheads settling in against each other, communicating their love, fear, and heartache for the seperation of each other. They eventually seperated , peering into each others eyes until Bomburs subdued voice, which was normally hearty and jovial, spoke into the silence.

"I'll get food supplies ready for you. When you planning on leaving?" Bofur could see Bomburs mind moving fast as he mentally started to list what would be needed..hearing Bofurs answer of ~ tonight~ he swiftly left out the door to gather it together...leaving Bofur and Bifur alone. Bifur gently placed his hand onto his cousins shoulders, ensuring his absolute attention as he gruffly spoke to him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Bofur nodded and Bifur growled out a sigh. "Alright..then since you will not let us go with you, then I ask of you ..for mine and Bomburs sake..please cousin, take someone to watch your back, please." his heart felt plea broke down Bofurs walls and he agreed reluctantly, to Bifurs relief. "So where are you thinking of going?" Bofur raised his eyebrow in a gesture of ~really? I cant tell you that.~ only to have Bifur return the look right back. "I can keep a secret and will, you know that...also its best if there is one who can reach you in case of an emergency." Bifur knew he had won by the groan from Bofur.

"Fine. Ill let yeh know right before we leave. Right now Im in need of meh bed fer much needed sleep...bad." Bofur could feel his body shaking with exhaustion as Bifur agreed to his condition and with a gentle shove towards his room he soothingly spoke ~Ill get mounts ready for you to leave this evening.~ and then Bofur heard no more as his door shut out the rest of the world. Bofur began to undress as he headed towards his soft warm bed that beckoned to him..a soft moan came from the bed, stopping him in his steps..remembering in his blearied mind that was where the girl slept at. He groaned in frustration as he realized he needed to find a new place to sleep for a few hours...as he turned to leave her whimpers grew louder, drawing him to her side even though he was beyond tired.

****************

Your legs felt heavy as you walked down the darkened path before you...a sound that you couldnt make out teased your ears..propelling you forward towards the noise. You drew closer to the sound, suddenly realizing they were cries..of pain and you tried to push your lumbering legs faster. It felt like you were slogging through mud as you kept heading towards those cries..those painful whimpers that called you towards them.It felt like an eternity but you finally reached the place they were calling from..you froze at the sight before you. There laying upon the ground was the body of a woman..clothes all torn and bloody..there were slashes along her body trickling blood onto the ground, that were the cause of her cries as she was attempting to crawl away from whatever had caused theses wounds. As she came closer to where you stood..transfixed in horror, you feel your heart dropping at the familiarity of her voice...it was yours.

You realized in that moment that were staring at yourself all bloody and torn up and you began to whimper in fear as laughter echoed out of the darkness..heading your way. Suddenly you found yourself in her place on the ground..crawling away from that chilling laughter..praying fervantly that you could escape them.

"Ha ha ha...looky what we have here boys. Our little poppit is trying to leave us before the party got really good and started. For shame. You dont mean to leave yet and insult us now? Since we have gone to so much trouble preparing this party for you. No of course not." your body shakes as your tears pour down your face..you suddenly feel thier hands upon your arms..lifting your body off the ground to finally see the monster before you..Marduk was alive. "Now, lets play nice girly and show us some fun." he grabbed your hips in a bruising grip as he inched his face closer..his breath was foul, making you want to gag as he kept moving closer..his smile going wide at the sound of your whimpers.

****************************

Bofur:

Bofur was drawn to her side..his heart giving a lurch in pain for the girl trapped within her own nightmare upon the bed. He slowly eased down next to her and gently taking her cold hand into the heat of his as his voice attempted to break through her nightmare ..bringing her into wakefulness.

"(Y/N)..lass. Its alright. Yer safe. Come on ..wake up lass. Bofurs got yeh now. Come on lass. I got yeh...yer safe."

**************************

You:

As Marduks face was filling your teary vision, a voice whispered from the blackness around you..it was calling your name in a rich burred voice that held a deep promise of safety and warmth within. Everything inside of you was lunging towards the sound that spoke of a safe haven..if only you could make it there. Gathering up the energy from somewhere deep inside, you struggled against your captors, trying to make to that voice. As you pulled and jerked at your restraints, you could hear the one thing that gave you the final bit of strength you needed to escape this.

"Yer safe...Bofurs got yeh." you felt yourself breaking free as you ran towards the darkness...letting it envelop you completely within its hold.

*******************

Bofur:

Bofur realized she was finally breaking out of it and waking up..he placed his hand upon her arm, tenderly rubbing up and down as he helped her in waking.

"Thats right lass..Im here..Its okay now." there in that dimly lit room her eyes suddenly flew open looking at him..breathing very rapid.

*********

You:

You could feel warmth upon your arms..moving in a tender calming manner...giving you something solid to focus on to escape this hellish dream you were stuck in. There was a light flashing into your eyes and you hollered out as you shielded your face,closing your eyes briefly...then opening them once more you saw Bofurs face filled with relief gazing down at you...you knowing then that you were free from that tormenting vision.

Without even pausing to take in your surroundings you threw yourself into his arms as a cry was torn from your lips. You clutched at him in desperation as if he was your lifeline..feeling his arms swiftly enveloping you within them as he whispered comforting words into your ear. You couldnt understand what he was saying but it didnt matter to you...you were safe now. As long as you were here you were safe, no harm would befall you ..here.

*************************

Bofur:

The moment her eyes opened he saw her fear and pain from this night, haunting her and he knew he was right in saving her..taking her away from here. An idea began to form, but before he could look at it, he felt her catapulting into his arms..sobs wracking her body and he wound his arms around her, bringing her in closer to his chest in comfort. He made soothing sounds into her ear as his hands firmly stroked her back..up into her hair..only to reverse along its path...back and forth..endeavoring in easing her trembling.

Bofur kept pushing back his weariness..finaly feeling her go still to softly slump against him. The only telling sign she was still awake was the sound of her sniffling into his shirt and the soft tugs at it. He slowly leaned away to look at her and to give her space, but her hands gripped his shirt harder as her voice trembled up to him, whispery soft.

"Please..dont go. Dont leave meh. I..I..Im afraid." her voice shook in shame in admitting such a thing to him. Bofur reached down, tilting her head back so to look into her water filled eyes as his honey rich tone flowed in between them.

"Ah lass, I wont go. Im here fer as long as yeh want meh. If yeh want Ill stay right here by yer side while yeh sleep." he felt her hands loosening thier hold upon his shirt and saw her eyes filling with relief as she shook her head yes, slowly. Moving slowly he eased up better into the bed next to her as she leaned away...then holding out his arms wide, watching her sink right into him once more as he wrapped her up into his warmth...providing her the solace she so much was needing. Her head tucking up under his chin..her breaths tickling along his beard with each breath of hers..feeling her hand resting delicately upon his chest over his heart...her body molding into his side giving a feeling of the rightness of this.

"Bofur?" he hmmed in acknowledgement for her to continue. " Can...will you sing teh meh something please..teh keep the dreams away?" he couldnt stop the smile forming on his lips at her request as he held her ..candle sputtering out leaving them in darkness. He began to sing a lullabye he remembered his mom singing to him when he was just a child.

Goodnight, baby

dont let the bedbugs bite

sleeptight, baby

cause Ill be home tonight

la da da da da

la da da da da

la da da da da

la da da da da

His rich voice rolled in that darkness like warm honey flowing all around her..melting away the fears inside of her as he sang.

Close your eyes now

and dream of happiness

nothing can harm you

now that Im home again

la da da da da

la da da da da

la da da da da

da da da da da

He could feel her relaxing into his embrace as her breathing whispered across the skin of his lower neck..the sensation sending a wave of warmth through him.

If you should wake tonight

Ill be there by your side

angels watch over you

like parents want to do

la da da da da

la da da da da

la da da da da

da da da da da

Bofur could feel her body go completely relaxed within his arms and peering down he saw her eyes closed as she softly breathed...finally asleep, his voice chasing the dark dreams away from her mind.

Goodnight, baby

dont let the bedbugs bite

sleeptight baby

cause ill be home tonight

la da da da da

la da da da da

la da da da da .....

His voice wavered in his exhaustion and he knew he was at his limit, so he just gave up and allowed sleep to claim him finally. There in the darkness a weary Bofur was able to find some peace..holding onto a beautiful angel in his arms.

****************************************

You:

The slamming of a door woke you up from your sweetly dreaming slumber..bringing you back into the realm of being awake and the aching waves of pain all over your body. Ther was heavy footfalls approaching the door, then slowly the handle turned..the door opened and standing there framed within the doorway was a extremly large shadow. All of your fears returned and you mewled in terror as your hands began to fist into the shirt beneath your hands...awakening the slumbering dwarf from his much sought after sleep.

"Hmmm..." his voice was groggy as he fought his way out of the hold of sleep. "Whats wrong lass?" your distraught sounds finally breaching through the fog of sleep..alerting him to a problem. Bofur swiftly pushed you from his arms onto the bed behind him..growling under his breath menacingly towards the intruder..making them pause there in the doorway upon the alarming sound reaching them.

"Bofur..its me Bombur." You felt Bofur just as quickly calm down at the sound of the deep voice there in the door. The only thing giving witness to Bofurs state of being moments ago was his rapid breathing as he sat there on the edge of the bed.

"Agghh..Bombur." you could hear Bofur groan out as his hand came up to harshly rub at his face, trying to help wake himself up. "What time is it brother?" hearing the word ~brother~ helped erase the last vestige of your fears as the large dwarf lumbered into the room as Bofur reached over lighting the candle to see better.

"Its still morning im afraid. Im sorry to wake you up. I know you havent had enough sleep, but I needed to wake you..Kili is asking for you. It sounds urgent little brother." Bomburs voice was deeper than Bofurs, more like a boom, but just as rich. Bofur groaned loudly as he got up to get dressed in some better looking clothes than what he had wore last night.

"B...Bofur?" your timid stammer caused him to turn around..taking your hand into his in a tender fashion.

"Its alright (Y/N). It looks like i got teh go meet another friend who has some news fer us." he could see your uncertainty reflected within your eyes as you gazed up at this dwarf who was going to such extremes to be the white knight you needed. "I wont be long..I promise." something in his eyes reassured you enough to push down your worry. You must of succeeded because the smile he gave you was so warming to you that it pushed away any more doubts of yours. "Stay here...yeh will be fine. Bombur is going teh be here, so if yeh anything , just let him know. Okay?" you consented and gave his hand a brief squeeze, then you let it go so he could attend to the business of yalls freedom. Watching him walk out the door, his steps looking labored and dragging, your gaze swept over to look at the rotund dwarf who was smiling at you in a very kindly way.

"So... lass. You hungery? Ive got some lovely stew made since this morning." you couldnt help the smile stealing across your face at this dwarfs joyful expression over the thought of foods.

"Thank yeh very much..Bombur. I would very much like that." his smile became wider at his name coming off your lips then he turned , leaving you alone for the first time in the past twelve hours ... thinking over all that had brought you here.

*********

Bofur:

The room was well lit by the multitudes of candles throughout Prince Kilis room, providing enough illuminating light to chase the gloomy shadows caused by the raging storm outside away. There was a low burning fire within the fireplace that was warding off a chill that was permeating the room that held a group of dwarven men within with its warming blaze.

Bofur kept trying to focus his bleary eyes at the dark haired prince sitting across from him...who was leaning forward onto his knees, his penetrating dark eyes solemnly peering at the lethargic dwarf as he imparted his grim news to Bofur.

"It seems to be as beastly as we feared it would be." Kilis voice was low as it broke the quiet of the room...his dark eyes seeing Bofur was not surprised by any of this .

" It seems he was expecting this to happen...hmm..interesting." There was another voice that spoke from a dark shadowy corner of the room..two sets of eyes fleeted towards it as a figure dressed in various hues of grey stepped out of the shadows..seemingly to pull it behind him as he walked towards the seated men. The fire reflected upon his normaly ginger hair turning it into a fiery blaze that framed intensely grey somber eyes..all making him look eerie to the room. "Aye. It is a right mess." he stopped by the fire to briefly kneel and light his pipe from it before moving to sit next to Bofur who gave him the most welcoming smile as a name slipped from his lips ~Nori~

"Can you fill us in friend?" Kilis tone was serious as he sat back to listen to the mans accounting of what he found out.

"I talked to King Bard earlier and it seems to be worse than even he thought it would be. This chancellor is in a rage over the death of his son. Somehow he heard it was a dwarf that was involved in the death of this rascal, so now hes demanding justice from the King and if he doesnt get it then he will make Bard or anyone else involved pay. " Bofur could see Kili and Noris eyes narrowing in thier anger at the implied threat and he felt some distressed that he was the cause of this predicament they found themselves in. "I even went down to talk to some of my associates.." They all knew by his word of " associates" Nori was referring to some of his not so lawfuly abiding friends of his...they just nodded for him to continue." ...they have informed me of a certain reward to any who have any intel on said dwarf. Say 5,000 gold pieces." 

Nori raised his braided eyebrows and shook his head at the exorbent price that was on his friends head. "The way this man talks, his son was nothing but a sweet angel who was just minding his own when some savage just attacked his wee darling. " Bofur couldnt contain the growl of disgust at this vile image that was being painted...both men heard it but ignored it as they puffed away at thier pipes. "I also found out that it was this lads friends whom informed the father of all of this." Nori leaned over to Bofur who was leaning back his head, pinching the bridge of his nose as a full blown headache settled there..groaning through his gritted teeth. " My friend..yeh should of silenced those two while yeh had the chance."

Kili huffed at Noris remark in disapproval but inside he was heartily agreeing. "No Nori. There has been enough death this night. If he had killed them then it would of only made things worse. As it stands now..we are going to have to sneak you all away to someplace safe that most will not know where to find you." he saw Bofur agreeing with him then Kili went on speaking as he gestured over to Nori. "That is why Im sending Nori with you." Kili saw Bofur about to object, so using his best princely voice he stopped it before it begun. "He is one of the best at subterfuge and he has volunteered for this. So going with you he is or I will turn this girl over to Dale authority right away to save you my friend." his hard tone left no room for Bofur to argue with him..even if he wanted to, after all Bofur was happy it was his best friend Nori coming. Bofur did the only thing he could to appease the prince, he bowed before the princes descision.

Kili smiled at him knowing he won..feeling a bit uncomfortable having to assert his royal power over a friend. "So now...where will you go..just in case I need to warn you?" he glanced between the two men...waiting as they exchanged looks while sitting there. Taking a puff from his pipe Noris eyes met Bofurs in a silent conversation that only those who know each other so well could do...the message flowing back and forth. There was a dip of the head, barely seen, as they turned to look at the prince..descision was made..they spoke in unison as if they had rehearsed this for a long time.

"Shire...Bilbo." Kilis eyes widened for a moment then they narrowed as a sly smile moved across his face. He knew it was a long way to reach the Shire..too far for any sane person to try for..but this mission was based on insane ideas..it just might work...it was perfect.

**************

Outside the storm didnt let up on its rage...it kept rolling along..shaking the ground as if The Mighty Mahal was feeding it..keeping it going to bring aid to one of his children down below by making sure noone wanted to venture out till it passed.


	5. ch.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scarlet is from one of my short stories...May I Join You...she is going to be part of the story line from this point on.

It was close to midnight as the clandestine party left out a hidden tunnel along the north side of the mountain...rags wrapped around their mounts hooves to cover up the sound and hide their tracks from any who would try to follow them. The secretive party wore dark grey cloaks to conceal their features from any spying eyes , as they tried to softly walk along the darkened passages,until finally the stone door came into sight...with a soft sigh one of one the cloaked forms walked up to the door and reaching out he touched a small panel on the wall to release the locking mechanism to open the door. Nori looked behind him as the door opened and saw the others traveling with him standing there looking back the way they had come to see if anyone had spotted them sneaking out of Erebor's north gate...with a nod at him he pushed the door open to reveal the raging storm still going on outside. Slowly with trepedition they exited out of the dry warm tunnel and into the pouring downfall of rain..sloshing into the mud puddles that had accumulated through out the past 24 hours...a round of groans as their boots filled with the muddy water. As they walked along the edges of the mountain , heading west, thoughts swirled in their minds over the past several hours.

*BOFUR*

Bofur thought about after his meeting with Prince Kili..he went back home and stayed there with (Y/N) catching up on sleep and resting for the trip they were going on that night. It was decided that the mounts Bifur had acquired would be used for the decoys and Nori would procure the ones they would be using. He found out by a note Nori slipped to Bombur earlier to give to him and (Y/N). The note told them to be ready to go after the dinner hour...both of them needed to be seen in public so that any informant could let the Chancellor know that they were here...then it said to wait for further instructions which would arrive soon after they got back to their quarters. Shortly after him and (Y/N) went back to their rooms a knock came on the door...warily Bofur answered it and found two individuals standing there...the males hair was a non descriptive brown and the female was (close to yours). The male stepped closer and giving Bofur a large joyful smile as if they were long time friends.

"Bofur...so good to see you in. Can my sister and I come in...we could use a spot of tea." something in the mans eyes alerted Bofur to go with the flow...so he did...he smiled and held out his arms in greeting ...both giving hugs and hearty back slaps.

"Aye..come in..come in. It's been a long time since I seen yeh both." he allowed both of them to slip in and as soon as the door closed their manners changed from happy to somber. The woman turned to Bofur and handed him a letter that had Nori's handwriting inside..he quickly read it as the two dwarrows went and sat down on the couch ...waiting for him to finish.

~ Bofur..you can trust these two in helping you both get ready for this undertaking. Morg and Ulei are to disguise you both to look like them enough that you will be able to slip out under the veil of being someone else...they in turn will cloak themselves as you and (Y/N) and in the morning they will walk out of the mountain along with your brother and cousin, giving the appearance that you all are heading for the Iron Hills..thus getting you leaving out of the mountain in the morning. By the time anyone figures out that your not heading for the hills we will be long gone. As soon as you are ready come to my rooms and I will put the next stage of the plan into action..until then ~

He and (Y/N) followed the instructions and within the hour they both headed to Nori's quarters masquerading as the spymaster's guards Morg and Ulei ...there they waited till it was almost midnight. Finally under the cover of night when all others were asleep they eased down the halls towards a concealed passage that lead to a hidden entrance Kili had found on a map of Erebor, where they were able to slip out into this raging storm in their escape. There they met with Laicee and her Battlewolf Mischa who were also joining them to provide added protection along the perilous road leading to the Shire...all hoping that he would give them sanctuary when they arrive. 

*YOU*

The storm snarled above with lightning crackling across the sky as everyone hunched in their cloaks on the back of their poor mounts who whickered in misery..they wanted to be back inside out of this hellish storm where they would be warm and dry. You leaned over a bit more to pat the poor creatures neck in sympathy then straightening up you looked over to your companions...to your right was a ginger haired man who if you had met him in a tavern you would have been cautious of...he oozed shady charm, he was the type that would seduce you then rob you blind in the morning. To your left was Bofur whom confused you...he was going through this hell with you and was asking for nothing in return...no man did that but he was. Riding in front of you was another sight that shocked you...it was one of the fabled Battlewolf riders you had heard about from your father when you were a little girl. Legend said that a clan of mighty dwarves created a special creature to battle the insurgency of wargs in Middle Earth and trained dwarves to ride them...thus creating the Royal Battlewolf Guard. Some people believe these individuals were actually demons for only a demon would conceive in cross breeding wolves and wargs together...your father wasn't one of them, he idolized the tales of these people..passing on his admiration to his daughter. 

You gazed at the back of the rider, Laicee, and saw a young woman with mithril colored hair and stunning icy blue eyes and realized that this was no demon but a dwarven woman with great courage that rides a dark grey wolf beast with ease as if she was created just for that purpose...which probably was closer to the truth. Slowly you all rode through the tempest trying to maintain footing along the slippery earth..a bolt of lightening flashed and revealed Mirkwood forest looming close by in the distance...Laicee turned around on Mischa's back to look at the three of you hanging onto the back of your dwarvish mounts and she hollered loud enough to be heard over the storm by your ears.

"We must keep going till we reach the edge of the forest then we can make a short stop to rest for a few hours...but only a small break. We have to keep moving on as fast as we can...make it to a cave where we can take shelter for rest." you saw Nori and Bofur nodding in agreement with her...you grimaced at the thought of having to keep traveling in this hellish weather, but you kept quiet..you were along for the ride after all they were the ones risking themselves for you. For what seemed to take forever to reach a small sheltered crook along the forest edge, you all finally came to the spot that Laicee and Nori deemed safe enough for the party to rest...with a groan you dismounted , feeling an ache between your knees and a your thighs trembling from having to grip the pony's side as it ambled along. The moment your feet touched the ground you felt your legs give out from under you..but the wrapping of arms around your waist stopped your fall and a rich lilting whisper near your ear told you who your savior was.

"Easy lass. I got yeh now. Lean on me." Bofur helped you walk over to where a rock jutted out of the ground and he sat you down upon it gently. You sat there you felt a chilling wind blow past and you shivered..Bofur must have seen your trembling because the next instant you felt him placing his coat over you along with his hat on top of your head. The feeling of his warmth seeping in quelled your shivers and you smiled at him until you saw him cringing as another blast of cool air swept through the area...you quickly grabbed his hand and tugged him down to sit on the rock next to you. Swiftly you enveloped him in the coat along with you, both sharing in each others warmth as you tucked your face into his neck, feeling his arms wrapping around your torso with a smile. As you both curled into each other, neither of you noticed the smile on Laicee and Nori's face at the sight of you and Bofur...instead they led the ponies into a small sheltering of trees to shield them from the weather for a short bit.

******************** MID -DAY******************

The spring sun came out from behind the grey clouds to shine down on the land of Esgroth...a small group of travelers below haggard in appearance as they trekked along the Grey Mountain range...looking like they were searching for something along the mountainous walls...finally one of them shouted in delight from upon a large wolf. Quickly the mounts picked up a bit of speed at the promise of true rest and safety, until finally they came to a small cave covered by trailing vines that hid the entrance from the unaware eyes...with tired whinny the mounts were led into the small mountain hollow. It didn't take long for them all to make a small camp inside and collapse into exhaustion on the ground around the warming fire...one of the men reached out to pull a young woman into his arms in comfort...pillowing her head on his shoulder as she fell deeply into sleep there. The other female leaned over to poke at her companion as she snickered at the pair across the fire from her.

"Awwww...lookie there Nori...ain't they cute. They make a adorable couple, don't you think." suddenly there was movement from over where the couple laid..a hand came up with a rude gesture that made the other two snicker as they tried to cover the sound so not to disturb the sleeping woman. Laicee turned to Nori and patted the ground next to her. "Come over here Nori..Mischa will let you snuggle into her for warmth...you need the rest also." with a groan of exhaustion he slipped over to Laicee's side and settled himself next to her sinewy body...the heat coming off of her and the wolf was amazing to him. Gently he raised an arm up to allow her to rest her head onto his shoulder which she accepted the comforting gesture...snuggling into his scent of rich spices and tobacco leaves...then she knew nothing as sleep over took her.

******************* SEVERAL DAYS ********************

*BOFUR*

They had just crossed the Forest River that led to the Elven Kings Halls through Mirkwood.. to their right Mt. Gundabad could be seen in the distance, when suddenly a howl rent the air coming from the direction of that treacherous mountain ..home to the worst kind of orcs in Middle Earth. Bofur felt every hair on his body stand on end at the sound of those dreadful beasts as they drew closer....it was Laicee' s roar that goaded everyone into motion.

"RUN! Ride like your life depends on it..it does!" everyone spurred their mounts into a gallop..trying to outrun the approaching orc pack that was coming up fast on their heels. Bofur turned his head to look at (Y/N) ..worry evident in his eyes at the sight of fear and confusion there...knowing what was on her mind.

"We can't fight them like this. Laicee and Mischa are only one...they can't take on a whole pack by themselves. We need teh get away..maybe we can if we ride hard enough." he prayed they could make it to somewhere safe soon. They ran as fast as they could but soon they realized it was going to be impossible..feeling their mounts tiring quickly they accepted the inevitable and came to a stop. "We aren't going teh be able teh outrun them. Laicee..Nori.. It's better if we make a stand and fight. If I'm gonna die then I want it teh be standing on me own feet and not hunted down like some rabbit." there was a round of grimacing faces but all agreed with his assessment of the situation and they quickly dismounted ..readying for a fight. 

*YOU*

You could feel the sweat of fear trickling down your back as the sound of Wargs was drawing closer to where you all were standing... their weapons were drawn as they formed a circle around you to shield you from attack...someone handed you a dagger to defend yourself with...hoping you knew how to basically defend yourself...must have been Nori because he hollered back to you as he readied his twin cutlass.

"Remember lass...the pointy end goes into them." taking a deep breath to calm your nerves you gave him a nod...the orcs riding on the wargs came into sight...the sight of them was horrifying, all pale and scarred with malicious smiles upon their pale faces. You wanted to whimper in fright as they got closer..then you realized it could get worse..the smell of them was overwhelming...making you want to gag from the smell of death clinging to the fur and on their breath. You could hear the clashing of metal upon metal as you fought for all of your lives there on the edge of the forest...something inside of you was telling you that this was it...your life was over ...Marduk hadn't killed you but some sleazy, smelly orc with foul breath was about to. Suddenly your foot slipped as you tried to back away from a knife coming in at your middle and you went down onto your knees...seeing the blade coming straight for you , you cringed in fear...the blow never came. Upon the wind a unearthly howl cracked through the air..stilling the combatants where they stood...looking up you saw the orc standing over you with his sword raised, but his attention was on something coming behind you. Turning to peer at what caught his attention you saw something that brought hope to your heart...it was a pack of the largest wolves you had ever seen...it was Battlewolves with their dwarven riders upon their back..bows firing arrows as they balanced upon the bounding beasts. The orc standing over went still and then he keeled over onto the bloody earth with an arrow through his eye socket..dead...you gasped in relief as they advanced closer to your group..knowing that Mahal was looking out over all of you after all.

*BOFUR*

Bofur could feel dread settling inside him as he saw (Y/N) fall to the ground...he whirled around to stop the blow that was coming her way until the sound of wolves howling stopped the orcs attacking them...turning around he saw the last person he thought he would ever seen in his life firing arrow after arrow at the retreating orc pack. There upon the back of a enormous Battlewolf was none other than Scarlet, the woman who had journeyed with them from the Shire to Rivendell back when they were trying to take back Erebor. Bofur had set her up with Fili , since he knew of their mutual attraction for each other, in Rivendell...it seemed everything was going to work out but the next morning she disappeared and no one knew why or what happened. He asked Fili about it but he couldn't talk...all he would say was she had something more important to that needed to be done..Thorin was enraged when he heard..she signed on as a member..she was a deserter of the company. Fili defended her honor then and still now..never giving up on her reason for leaving them...even now several years later Thorin was hounding Fili in forgetting about her and find himself a wife...Fili refused everytime it came up. Like any dwarf..he was stubborn and true to the woman he loved with every fiber of his being. The arrival of the riders brought him out of his thoughts and looking up he stared at the emerald green eyes he had not seen in over two years gazing back at him in surprise...her rich brown hair was pinned back in multi braids with sharp tips on the ends...she looked good and stronger than last time he saw her. 

"Bo..Bofur?" she came to a stop near him and gapped at him in astonishment at the sight of her long time friend. "What are you doing here? Is Fili alright?" her concern for her love was very clear...bofur quickly rose his hands in the air to pacify her before she could work herself up into a panic.

"He's fine..he's fine. Yer a sight fer sore eyes lass." dismounting quickly she enveloped Bofur in a hug of joy...ecstatic on seeing her good friend...both laughing as they embraced, ignoring the looks they received from everyone around.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was later that night that Bofur finally got the story from Scarlet about what happened that fateful night in Rivendell as both groups settled before the campfire... Bofur sat with (Y/N) tucked into his side as Nori sat close by to hear the story as she recounted her tale that led to this point in her life.


	6. ch.6

*THE TALE OF SCARLET*

The fire flickered warmly in the night as a group of dwarves and giant wolves gathered around it..all turning to look at a woman who leaned against a dark grey wolf as she stared into the fire before her...barely noticing as pipes were lit, she began her tale.

"It all started that night in Rivendell. I was asleep, when a calling of my name woke me up from me slumber...I followed the sound out onto the balcony overlook the gardens and saw a elven woman standing in the moonlight waiting for me. I knew in a instant it was Galdriel...the Lady of Lorien." Scarlet left out a few parts...like her bed partner, Fili was sleeping next to her ...passed out from the love making they both had shared mere hours ago...how they both had declared their love for each other. She figured no one needed to know that part, but one look at Bofur and she knew he knew some of the details, since after all he was the one who had set them up that night with his sneaky matching ways. " Well, I went to her and she told me that she summoned me out into the night for a reason...she wanted me to undertake a special mission for her that she felt I was the best candidate for the job. She spoke of having a vision of the future of darkness coming to the land soon and in her visions she saw me featured prominently in them. So she asked for me to head to Lothlorien where I would find a companion to help me and guide me in this task. I was also told i had to leave out that night..no word to anyone...she would take care of it..so I embarked out to Caras Galadhon, the main city of Lothlorien." Bofur interjected suddenly.

"Fili knew something but he didn't tell us much except that yeh had something very important come up and had to deal with it. It wouldn't surprise me if he knew something. I could see it in his eyes and how he defended yeh every time Thorin criticize yeh fer leaving the way yeh did...he obviously knew something." Bofur could see how his words affected her..making her upset a bit but she quickly threw it off and continued her tale.

"I was almost to the city when a small band of goblins attacked me...right outside of the forest...I was wounded and I was wounded.." she lifted the edge of her shirt to reveal a scar spanning across her ribs."...that was when i was saved...by a elven warrior and a young giant wolf. The Marchwarden Haldir came to my rescue along with Natasha here.." she reached out and stroked the wolfs neck scruff with her fingers...a low rumble thrummed from the wolfs throat as she leaned into the caress. " Natasha and I bonded on the battlefield and once we defeated those nasty buggers, Haldir loaded me onto her back and he rushed us to Caras where i got healed and then training as a Battlewolf rider. Several years later here I sit as a fully trained Rider of the Battlewolf Guard and sent on a scouting mission for any insurgence of goblins and orc. We were tracking down a report of some stray orcs out of Dul Guldur...we lost them and were about to turn back but the sound of their howls alerted us to your plight and we rode hard and fast to get here. Glad we did." there was around of agreements to her statement. 

While everyone grinned Scarlet looked over to where Laicee was sitting at..brushing Mischa's fur, getting any gnarls out of it that this trip had occured to her lush pelt. Mischa was almost purring into each stroke of the brush ...her eyes closed in pleasure as her tongue lolled out of her mouth. Scarlet grinned at the sight of the two for a moment before her curiosity got the best of her.

"So ...What's the story with you...Rider Laicee? I've never met you before and you seem very familiar with Nori. You're not from these parts..I would remember hearing about someone with that hair of yours." Laicee smiled at the dark haired woman ...her strokes never stopping on Mischa.

"Nope..haven't been in this region since I was a young girl. I had just bonded with Mischa when my mentor was offered a new post that had come up in the Iron Hills...since I was still in training I was given the choice of being assigned to a new trainer or going with her...I chose to go and both of my father's went with me." there was a few eyebrows that rose at the hint of more than one father...she laughed under her breath at them. " Yeah..I have more than one father...both brothers...one is my Adad ( father) and the other is my irak'nadad (uncle). We don't know which one is which and we don't really care. I love them both very much as if they both are my Adad. Well, we left Caras Galadhon for the Iron Hills to serve under Lord Dain where we have lived for the last 40 years, along with 15 other riders. Several years ago a call was put out for help by King Thorin because Erebor was coming under attack...Lord Dain responded and 5 Battlewolf Riders went with him to give aid. When we got there we found orcs and goblins attacking the mountain and city of Dale...we entered the fray and that's when I came across a certain ginger haired man and his siblings fighting for their lives on the battlefield..we jumped in and protected his younger brothers back..thus earning the gratitude of a great fighter...Nori" the mentioned man raised his pipe at the sound of his name and gave the blond woman a cheeky smile.

"Aye...and a good thing you came along too. Now she's one of my best colleagues that I would trust to have at my back anytime." Laicee looked down to hide the blush blooming across her cheeks...her heart raced a bit at the respect his tone held. Her strokes on Mischa's fur kept going...just like her thoughts. She held a secret inside that not even Nori knew about...she loved him...somewhere during the battle she had fell for the ginger haired thief turned Spymaster of Erebor. The way his eyes flashed from silver to dark steel gave her thrills...the way his cunning mind could look at different angles of any situation before him was mesmerizing...she even loved his cheeky wit. She kept this all hidden from everyone except her father's,Jarg and Kurg, who knew her well enough to notice these things about their daughter. She realized it was fruitless to have these feelings for someone like Nori...how could someone like him, one of the saviors of Erebor, have a intrest in her..a half breed. Nori knew of her background for she had told him...how she was the outcome of a human woman and a dwarf coupling. Unlike others he didn't try to make her feel less than she was just because she was half human..he treated her no differently than any other under his command...no difference at all which was great for colleagues but not for a love interest. She sighed heavily and kept up the strokes...letting herself sink into the pleasure she was giving to her partner.

******************** RIVENDELL *********************

*YOU*

It had been several days of traveling before you all reached the gates of Rivendell..being escorted by the Battlewolf Guard, who figured it wasn't to far out of their patrol range. During that time you noticed how Nori would give these odd looks at Scarlet when he didn't think any one was looking...it made you wonder if maybe more than one of the company that reclaimed Erebor was a bit upset at her for leaving them. As she rode up to the gates of Rivendell her breath was stole away at the sight before her...the cascading waterfalls that fell to a meandering river below...the spiraling turrets of the buildings that were nestled against the mountain side..all creating a magical landscape to the travelers eyes. Slowly she rode her pony across a bridge that arced over a river that careened over the edge into a waterfall...your eyes widened as you took in everything around you...then they focused on a tall dark haired elven man walking down the stairs leading to a courtyard you and the others rode into. You watched as Scarlet paced forward towards him ...her hand over her heart as a musical sound spilled from her lips.

"Gi suilon Lindir (I greet you)...steward of the house of Elrond. I am Captain Scarlet of the Battlewolf Rider Guard. We have come to seek rest within your halls for a short time. Will you grant my companions and friends the comfort of your home this evening?" holding her head high she gazed into his dark eyes as she waited for his answer.

" Gi nathlam hi. ( we welcome you here) Captain of the Battlewolf Guard..you and your associates are all welcome here within these walls. May you find the rest you all seek." He bowed deeply at her and watched as she gave the command to her unit to dismount..turning to him she quickly bowed back to him.

"La fael (thank you) for your hospitality noble steward." with that he turned around and everyone followed him..looking back over your shoulder you saw the wolves trail off towards where a hint of gardens could be seen through a hedge..then speeding up your steps to keep up with the others. Suddenly you felt a hand wrapping around yours and looking over you saw Bofur giving you a smile as he lightly squeezed your hand..you returned it as you followed him to a room where a veritable feast awaited you all. You could hear Bofur groan at the sight of the food that was made up of a variety of fruits and vegetables set out for their consumption.

"Ugghh..not grass ..again." swiftly your hand flew to your mouth to stifle a snicker that bubbled up...his eyes glanced to you as his cheeks turned red...the elf's eyebrow quirked up at the dwarfs words...Bofur looked down to hide his embarrassment. Shortly after you were all done eating a young woman came out..she was beautiful with her long dark locks..sweet sky blue eyes and a smile that exuded kindness.

"Gi suilon (i greet you) travelers. I am Arwen, the daughter to Lord Elrond. I hope you have eaten well enough..if you are done eating I will show you to your rooms where you may refresh yourselves. There is a common area you may utilize for yourselves if you wish..or you are welcomed to explore Rivendell." she gestured towards the way she came...showing them the way.

It was a bit later when everyone decided to gather out on a terrace to share in a smoke and some ale before they retired for the evening with a few elves. You were watching as some of the men laughed merrily while they drank heartily from their mugs..when one of the elven men set his drink down to turn away for a few moments...thats when you saw her..Mischa..lean over and sucked his drink down. Turning your eyes to Nori you saw him grinning ...waiting for the owner of said ale to discover the thievery...which was a few moments later as he tilted it back..a look of surprise clearly on his face. Nori threw his head back and roared in laughter...the poor elf furrowed his brows until a hot breath on his neck made him turn around to stare into Mischa's eyes who let out a loud drunken belch that echoed around the terrace making all laugh so hard that tears formed in their eyes..even you couldn't stop the giggles. Nori was the first to gather himself as he hollered out to the shocked elf.

"Oie! Better be careful with your pipe..she loves a good puff before bed." as those gathered snickered ...watching him hold out the lit pipe to the waiting beast, who wrapped her muzzle around the mouth piece and inhaled deeply ...leaning back the wolf blew out a long puff of smoke and she sighed in pleasure. The elf shook his head and began to chuckle.

"I would never have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes." with a clap of his hands he stood up..smiling at everyone. "Well...I guess I'm off to bed. Enjoy your night." then he left. Your eyes watched everyone there with smiles on their faces...you knowing this was temporary..tomorrow you would be leaving the safety of these elvish halls. As you felt trepidation coming over you, you felt a arm circling your shoulders..pulling you close to his shoulder. Bofur's touch gave you a sense of comfort and a feeling of safety...something you hadn't felt in a long time since the death of your father...without caring about those around you laid your head on his shoulder and breathed in his scent that was coming to mean home to you...his rich voice whispering into your ear.

"I got yeh lass..I got yeh."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

* SCARLET*

It was late at night and the moon was shining through the window as a soft breeze blew into the room...on the bed close by laid Scarlet with Natasha lounging a few feet away on a large pillow on the floor. Scarlet was shifting on her bed ..obviously caught in a nightmare...her soft moans echoing in the room, disturbing her partner from her sleep to look up at the young woman who twisted on the bed.

Scarlet was walking along a path made up of starlight...her steps were muffled by the soft sea of twinkling lights under her feet...up ahead was a glowing light that beckoned her forward...a melodic voice calling out her name.

"Scarlet...Scarlet...come to me Scarlet." as she drew closer she shielded her eyes from the radiant form that was standing there...then once her eyes adjusted she saw a very beautiful woman before her. She had hair like spun golden sunlight that trailed down her back...her skin was the color of fresh peaches and cream that was accentuated by the dark green dress she wore...Scarlet was stunned by her beauty.

"Who..who are you?" the woman smiled down at her with kindness.

"I, my dear Scarlet, am the Queen of the Earth, Yavanna." Scarlet took a step back in shock at the womans declaration and she kneeled down ..bowing her head in reverence.

"Great Lady..why have you called to me?" she stammered out.

"I have called to you because I have seen something that disturbs us greatly my child. We have seen a darkness spreading across the land from the north once more threatening the children of Aule in Erebor. I need you to go and warn them of this incursion of werewolves working in tandem with goblins. If they are not stopped then they shall destroy the dwarves and have hold of a vital position of power for evil to fill it with." Scarlet looked stunned at her words.

"Why me, Great Mother?" her voice trembled a tiny bit but she looked Yavanna in the eyes.

"Because you are the only one they will here..none of the others will be able to convey the seriousness of the situation before them." she watched the young woman breath in unsteadily but quickly lifting her head there was a fire in her eyes and the goddess knew this woman was the one who could do this task. "Go Scarlet. and warn the dwarves of this doom. Leave tonight for time is of the essence." standing up Scarlet nodded her head...Yavanna leaned down and placed a kiss on her head...her voice chasing her into the darkness. "May the blessing of the Valar protect you...daughter of Aule."

Scarlet jerked up in her bed..sweat trickling down her back as her dream courses through her mind...filling her with dread at the message she was given to convey to a group of men who were upset at her. She knows that she has to do this...since it was given to her by a goddess, you can't tell a goddess no after all..but it was very daunting this task placed before her. At that moment she felt a wet nose nudging her arm and she looked at Natasha..reaching up to scratch behind her ears she let out a frustrated growl.

"Well girl..it looks like we have a mission. We need to go to Erebor and give them a warning about an army advancing onto the mountain."with a sigh and a huff they both gathered their things together and went to the other rooms that housed the rest of their patrol group. Scarlet knocked on each door and told each rider what was going on...then both rider and wolf waited for them to gather in the common area. As she stood there rubbing her head against Natasha's she felt movement in the room with her and she turned around, seeing Nori melting out of the shadows.

"Nori...what are you doing up?" she moved a fraction away from Natasha...watching as he came closer.

"Are you running again?" the tone in Nori's voice was a bit disappointed.

"Yeah...I have to again. I wish i didn't but something came up. We received news of a force that is coming to wage war on the land. We must go and give warning to the inhabitants quickly so they could get to safety." she saw he compressed his lips but he nodded his head in understanding. "Can..can you tell Bofur from me that I'm sorry I won't be able to tell him goodbye, please. And let him know I will find a way to come and see you all soon as I can." he gave a deep sigh but agreed to do it...she saw in his eyes that he wanted to say something to her.

"You know, there are a lot of us who think the way Thorin does....you should not have left us without letting us know the why. We felt abandoned when you left. I understand now why you left." slowly he left her standing there...shaking his head as he walked away...suddenly he stopped at the door to peer at her over his shoulder. "You know there's still time to let someone know..it's not to late..yet." with that he was gone into the night..leaving her standing there staring at the now vacant spot. 

*******************************WEEK LATER***************************

The ragtag group was making their way through the rolling hills of the Shire...excitement moving within at the sight of their destination drawing closer. As the steady clopping of hooves provided background noise Bofur mind thought back to a week ago...he was asleep when the sound of knocking upon his door woken him up..thinking it was a servant or guard he didn't bother putting on a robe..just walked to the door in some loose fitting sleep pants, no shirt. opening the door he saw to his surprise (Y/N) standing there. Realizing that maybe he wasn't dressed for company he tried to stammer out an apology, but was stilled at her words.

"Bofur? Can I sleep here tonight? I...I..the room is really big and I ..can't sleep." he saw her looking at him with hopeful eyes and he couldn't resist those sweet (E/C) eyes of hers...he opened his door more to allow her in...with a shy smile she slipped in , moving to the bed as he closed the door and made his way over. Bofur climbed back in to the bed and held out his arms for her which with a look of delight she slid into ..snuggling into his chest with a sigh of contentment...it didn't take long for both of them to fall back to sleep. In the morning Bofur was greeted to an armful of soft, warm snuggling woman that nuzzled into the hairs on his chest as she made cute sleepy sounds in her throat....under the covers Bofur felt himself stirring awake and he quickly extracted himself from her before she woke and discovered his problem and scared her. Shortly after he saw Nori who gave him Scarlet message..it made him feel a bit down but he understood that her job called and she had to answer. The thing that bothered Bofur the most that morning wasn't that Scarlet left without a goodbye...he actually expected it...it was how good it felt holding (Y/N) in his arms...waking up to her sweet smile. He never thought about any woman in that way..he decided long ago that there was no woman out there that would complete him, so he married his craft like a lot of dwarf men do. Now he was starting to rethink it all..and he wasn't sure if he was comfortable with that.


	7. A Hobbits Tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know Frodo isn't supposed to come into Bilbo's life for another 30 years but I really wanted to include him and didn't want to wait 30 years for his hobbit butt to show up, so here he is...a little dark haired cherub tyke.

The dawn was rising over the horizon as a small group raced towards a home that laid close by the dark forest of Mirkwood...where lived a fierce warrior that was the last of his kind, Beorn. Scarlet had a feeling this man would be invaluable to the upcoming battle since it involved shapeshifters and goblins which he abhorred most of all. As her patrol crossed a running creek stream she saw the hedge walls ahead with a opening inset within it that led to a large home beyond...the Chieftain of the Beornings domain. Drawing closer Scarlet decided to alert the man within to their appraoch so that they would not invoke the wrath of the mighty bear....she threw back her head and released a howl of his name...being followed by her patrol and the wolves.

"BEEEE...ORRR..NNN!" as her howl tapered off she saw his form coming out from the green entrance to greet the oncoming riders with a smile for them. This wasn't the first time that Beorn encountered these wolfriders ..for years a sense of brotherhood had been growing between him and the Battlewolf Guard of Lorien...as they respected the laws of each other, wolves don't hunt on his lands then they were given safe passage across and aid when needed. They pulled up to the giant man and greeted him with deference to his power by bowing over their mounts back with a hand held to their heart. "Master Beorn...we apologize for disturbing you this early morning but we have come with dire news and are requesting your assistance, please." she saw she had his full attention..since the start of all this never before has a rider sought his aid, they always dealt with any trouble that came or they were the ones offering, but never requesting....this had to be dire news indeed.

"Please, come sit and we shall discuss this little wolf cub." Scarlet blushed a little at the nick-name he had given her the first time they met almost 2 years ago...when he saw a young woman grumbling over greens on her plate ..sounding just like her wolf, Natasha. Everyone dismounted amid soft chuckles over her reddening cheeks but no one said anything as they followed the enormous man into his home and took seats at his massive table...eyes watching as he poured milk into large mugs.

"Thank you Master Beorn for hearing me out. I have come into some information of a advancing army of werewolves and goblins that are on their way to attack Erebor as we speak. I've come to ask for your help in rallying warriors to help fight them off and save the innocents within the region. I am aware that you are immune to the venom of werewolves since after all you are already a shifter..and I also know of your deep hatred for goblins. This is several of the reasons I have come to you and ask for your mighty strength to repel this foul army." Scarlet waited for a response from him as he sat there leaning back in his chair...contemplating her words...finally he leaned forward and covered one of her hands with his own.

"Never have a Rider called upon me for aid before...but one has. I answer your call Battlewolf Rider and I will join you in this fight. You have my teeth and claws at your service Noble Wolf Lady." he inclined his head , hearing the round of sighs from the other riders...with a squeeze of her hand he stood and began to walk towards the door. "I must make provisions for my charges before I leave...excuse me now." with that he was gone to tend to business...Scarlet turned towards her comrades and spoke in the best authoritative voice to them.

"I need you lot to head back to Lorien and rouse the Wolf Guard into coming to Erebors aid...I'm going with Beorn to Erebor and I will meet you all there. Please don't tarry....time is very critical in this and we are going to need all the help we can get. Werewolves are nasty creatures to fight...they are quick and have wicked venom bite that will turn you into monsters. Bring healers with medicine that can counteract their venom...if any one is bit maybe we can alter the outcome and save them." there was some grumbling from them but her tone brooked no argument and they complied ...racing out of the home to mount their wolves and darting out towards the south where laid home and hopefully help from the Wolf Guard of Lorien.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was just after the midday hour when the company of dwarves finally made it to their destination...Bag End, home to one of the trusted members of the disbanded company of Thorin Oakenshield...Bilbo Baggins. Slowly they eased open the gate and walked up to the green door that hadn't changed in the last several years...from the green shade of the door to the rune symbol carved upon the door...it was the same. Bofur reached up and knocked three raps onto the solid sage wooden door..smiling when he heard the that sweet honeyed voice coming towards the door, sounding a bit weary.

"I'm coming...I'm coming." the door eased open to reveal a slightly haggard Bilbo with honey colored curls in disarray..dark circles under his eyes..and his clothes askew on his body. Bofur was a bit surprised at his friends appearance..the only time he had ever seen him looking so disheveled like this was during the journey to reclaim Erebor...he was about to ask but the greeting he got put that thought on the back burner for now. "Bofur? BOFUR! Oh sweet Yavanna..what are you doing here?" he quickly enveloped the man in a almost bone crushing hug as they both laughed heartily.

"Came teh see yeh...yeh beautiful man." Bofur grabbed Bilbos head in between his hands as he laughingly peered at his friend. " Look at yeh." he saw Bilbo give him a tired smirk, then opened his mouth to reply but the sound of a child crying in the background stopped it and the tired man rushed back inside...hollering out over his shoulder to the others.

"Come in..all of you...I'm sorry..I'll be right back...make yourselves comfortable in the study and I'll be back in a moment." with that Bilbo disappeared into his smial at a quick pace. "Hold on..I'm coming...I'm coming sweetie." there was a few raised eyebrows as the group along with a giant wolf moved into the home and Bofur shut the door behind them to seal out any prying eyes.

*YOU*

As you were entering the home you looked around you and saw the entrance to home was a perfectly round green door featuring a brass knob in the center...the entryway was a tube-shaped hall with paneled walls and a tiled floor, furnished with carpeting, polished chairs, and an abundance of pegs for the hats and coats of any visitors. You followed Nori as he led the way further into the home seeing the tunnel continued into the hill with side doors that were also round. All of the rooms that you passed were on the same level – bedrooms, bathrooms, cellars, multiple pantries, wardrobes, kitchens, and dining rooms. Peeking through some of the opened doors you could see the best rooms were those on the left side of the passage for they had deep-set round windows with a view of the garden and meadows beyond them. Finally you came to a small room with a fireplace set in the wall where a few chairs were at..you assumed it was the study that Mr. Bilbo spoke of as he ran off into the interior of this large home. As you stood there looking at the pictures hanging on the wall of a woman and man you saw Bilbo walking back in ..holding a small hobbit child with dark curls and the bluest eyes you've ever seen within his arms and a sheepish look on his face as he noticed Bofur and Nori raising an eyebrow at him.

"Uhh..Bilbo? Something yeh forgot teh mention in yer letters?" the little dark haired cherub stuck his thumb into his mouth to suck on as his big blue eyes gazed at the hazel hues of the man before him. Bilbo grinned awkwardly at Bofur as he gently rubbed his hand along the boys back in soothing motions...he began to stammer out an apology.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I know I haven't said anything...this is a recent occurrence, past few weeks as a matter of fact. May I introduce to you the newest addition to the Baggins family and my nephew, Frodo Baggins." it took a few minutes for Bilbo's words to sink in , but soon there was a round of hearty claps upon his back and welcoming smiles for both of them. You noticed little Frodo leaned in closer to Bilbo as he became a bit shy at the unfamiliar faces around him , then the rumbling of the poor childs tummy disrupted the well wishes and laughter ensued around the room.

"Sounds like someones hungry." you spoke softly to the child who gazed at you with curiosity while sucking on his thumb....Bilbo blinked as he realized he didn't know you and opened his mouth, but Bofur beat him to it.

"Bilbo...this is (Y/F/N)...(Y/N) this is one of our best friends and fellow company member Bilbo Baggins." you gave the smaller man a smile that he returned briefly until Frodo began to squirm in his uncles grasp..his hunger rising...Bofur chuckled as he spoke. "Maybe yeh should feed this mite and we can talk while yeh do." Bilbo nodded his head and moved towards the kitchen..indicating with his free hand for all to have a seat at the small table. The moment you sat down , you found your lap filled with the hobbit baby as Bilbo hustled around making teas, food, and other drinks...quickly thrusting said items into Bofurs hands to place on the table in the dining room as he moved around. You looked down into vivid blue eyes that were staring back up at you inquisitively from your lap ...no fear of you apparent there within those sweet depths.

"Mr. Baggins..." he stopped your words as he looked at you while holding up his hand.

"Please Miss (Y/N), just call me Bilbo. Your among friends here." his smile he gave you was so warming and welcoming that it made your throat close briefly as you felt tears prickling your eyes. Before Bofur came along never in your life since your fathers death had anyone ever made you feel welcomed and accepted so fully as these people did...you gave him a nod as you repressed your emotions and could speak once again.

"Bilbo...I was wondering how old Frodo was? Yeh know..whats his story, if yeh don't mind me askin?" he kept bustling about as he answered over his shoulder in your direction.

"Well (Y/N)...Frodo is the only son of my cousin Drogo Baggins and his wife Primula Brandybuck..they both had recently died in a boating accident that occurred when they were crossing the Brandywine River. A storm had suddenly risen unexpectedly and they both fell in and drowned..leaving Frodo here alone. I'm his only other family..the Brandybucks expressed their rejection of him..I want him and am happy he's living with me now." you saw as he stopped moving in the kitchen a spark of anger in his eyes at the notion of this baby being not wanted...he quickly shook it off and continued. " He was staying with them for a while before they sent me a letter to come and take him into my home..I did of course. He's only a year and half but that doesn't mean he doesn't get into mischief that raises grey hairs on his poor uncle." Bilbo leaned over to tweak the child's nose, making him burst into peals of laughter which brought a smile to all at the infectious sound, before he set back to his work once again.

*BOFUR*

Short while later everyone was settled around the large dining room table eating a lovely meal of fresh from the garden tomato soup and hot baked bread slathered with a heavenly sweet honey butter. Around the table the sounds of enjoyment could be heard as all delved with gusto into the meal before them..humming in pleasure as the tang of ripe tomatoes spread across tongues and down throats then being chased by the warm sweetness of the honeyed bread. Looking up Bofur's hazel eyes caught (Y/N)'s expression of pleasure as she enjoyed the wonderful meal before her and his heart clenched at the sight...he wished he could be the cause of such the look there. His eyes followed the path of the spoon that lifted up and touched her lips where it left a trace of the red soup there upon them....he watched as her tongue peaked out to swipe it..his own mimicked the movement on his own. It was the barely heard snicker to his right from Nori that brought him back to awareness of their surroundings and his eyes cut over to see Nori's grey smirking at him..he growled lowly at his friend and turned away from him to speak to Bilbo...ignoring the sound of the soft chuckle.

"Bilbo. I know we surprised yeh with our sudden visit and all." Bilbo agreed with that but there was a smile upon his face that spoke of him not minding at all. " Well, there's a reason why we couldna tell yeh we were coming. Before I tell yeh the why, we need teh warn yeh that we are in trouble and if yeh agree teh help us then this can put yeh and Frodo in possible danger. If we had known that yeh had a little one teh take care of we wouldna have come this way." Bofur saw as Bilbo put down his spoon he gave Bofur his full unwavering attention as he let his words sink in. " We understand if yeh ask us teh go someplace else so yeh both will be safe." Bilbo raised his eyebrow in irritation that his friend thought that he wouldn't give aid in anyway he could...Bofur saw the concern there but he also saw the hobbits steadfast loyalty in those eyes and he knew they weren't going anywhere if Bilbo had a say. " Alright...It happened one stormy night in Dale a few weeks back when I came across (Y/N)..." Bofur spoke as the tale of all that happened in the past few weeks unfolded to Bilbo who listened with intense focus ...after they had finished with the tale Bilbo sat back and gazed at them, pondering their words to him. Finally Bilbo stood up and taking Frodo into his arms he gazed into each of their eyes before speaking his mind...taking comfort of the feeling of the little boy in his arms that warded away the chill inside of him.

"Your right...this is serious and I should be concerned for our safety...but, let me ask you all this. If you feel this is not a safe place for you then why did you come here of all places..unless you knew this was a safe enough place to seek refuge. I know you know that I will never turn you away and I can watch out for any trouble and deal with it." those brown eyes caught Bofur's abashed look and he snickered at the red staining his bearded cheeks. "Silly dwarf...Of course you all can stay here as long as you need. Together we all will look out for each other and i know none of you will let anything happen to either (Y/N) or Frodo..so it's safe as anywhere else..maybe safer. So welcome and make yourselves comfortable. I'll show you all to your rooms...you will have to share with each other, since there are only two guest rooms..Frodo can sleep in my room for a while and I'll let yall have the other rooms...You can figure out who sleeps in which." Bilbo stood there waiting for his words to sink in but when they did he didn't know if he should feel insulted that they may have believed that he would turn them away or laugh at the astonishment there...his laughter won and he smiled as he shook his head. "Well come on and i'll show you the rooms so you can settle in quickly." in silence they followed in his wake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that evening the group was gathered in the sitting room as the men inhaled the smoke from their pipes into their lungs..letting the smoky woodsy warmth circle inside before exiting with a caress upon their lips, then filling the air around in hazy halos. Bilbo was relaxing next to the fire as his eyes would flicker over to where Laicee and (Y/N) were lounging against Mischa as they played with Frodo and his toys. Bilbo remembered the pair of Wolf guards from the Battle at the base of Erebor those couple of years ago...how these two came charging in as the battle raged around them to join in the battle. To this day Bilbo's dreams would invoke these fearsome pair as they combated the orc army and helped to drive them back..his mind remembering how they both swooped in to carry a wounded Thorin to safety where he was healed up from his life threatening injuries. As Bilbo sat there thinking of Thorin a feeling of remorse of what could have been overcame him for a moment before he tamped it down and let it recede from his heart like he had been doing for the last few years. Bilbo knew then as he knew now that nothing could ever come of these feelings he harbored inside for a certain dark haired King...he had his kingdom to take care of and Bilbo had his home and now family to watch over...their worlds were only meant to cross for a brief time...never to twine together in a permanent fashion. Quickly before Bilbo could let his mind sink along this path he diverted it to safer place and he spoke to Laicee.

"Laicee?" she looked up to give him her attention. "I was curious, but how did your parents meet?" he figured this would deflect his mind from his lonesome yet wishful thoughts...he saw her smile with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes as she began her tale.

"Well it started a little over 55 years ago when both of my fathers were out hunting for meat to restock their meat stores..." she saw Bilbo raising his eyebrows in surprise at her words of having two fathers, but he kept silent so she would continue. "Yeah , I have two fathers. ..Well actually one is my father and the other is my uncle, but we don't know which and honestly neither of us really cares. Well anyways they were out hunting when they came across a human woman who was also hunting and they banded together in taking down a very vicious boar. Later that evening they decided to share a camp for protection. I asked my father once and he told me this..." So there I was.. getting ready to drop the hog..."~ Laicee heard a gasp from Bilbo and she peered at him and saw a look of horror written clearly across his face...she turned red in the face thinking she offended the poor hobbit's sensibilities with her crude words...as she was about to apologize for her foul words he stammered out.

"How could he?" her mouth opened to apologized but quickly snapped shut as she looked at him shock. "How could he do that? What ever did that poor pig do to him?" Laicee shook her head as she became speechless...the sound of laughter spiraled from her companions. The look on Bilbos face made Bofur stifle his laughter to stop the anger that was beginning to blossom in his friends eyes.

"Bilbo...Bilbo...it's not what yeh think my friend. It's just a expression for about to have sex..there's no hogs in danger of being dropped or harmed." he saw his words having a calming effect on the man as Bilbo settled back down..there was still a bit of indignation upon his face as he sat there with a huff...Laicee quieted her amusement and continued with her story.

"Well after that they stayed together for a few days to help each other hunt and they passed the nights in one anothers arms..then they went their separate ways. 10 months later I was born. My mother didn't tell them about me until 7 months later when she was offered a job down south and she realized it would be very unsafe to take me with her...so she went to where they lived to tell them they had a daughter and see if they would take care of me. She told them that this would allow them to get to know me and bond..when she comes back they would address the future together as a family...she made a promise that she wouldn't keep me from my fathers anymore. She left and sometime shortly after she left they found out she had been killed in an orc attack while journeying there. So I ended up being raised by both brothers Jarg and Kurg as their own daughter..never have either of us second guessed which was my father and which was my uncle..to me both are my dads." shaking his head Bilbo began to laugh...then he stood up to walk over to where Frodo played and picking him up he turned to the group.

"Well that was a very interesting story, but on that note Frodo and I must retire for the evening. Goodnight and I wish you all peaceful dreams." then he left.


	8. CH.8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song is: honey im good- andy grammer

Several weeks passed since their arrival in the Shire and during that time a few things happened that caused a stir within the Baggins home. The first thing that occurred was the arrival of a letter from Kili by raven to Bilbo ...telling him to be on the look out for their arrival...there was laughing at this because it came 2 days after they had arrived. There was a few jokes bandied about the timing of it with comments like ~ Day late and a copper short~ and ~ Just Kili-n time ~ it was all in fun. In the letter Kili told them all what happened after they the group had ran out into the stormy night...how some informant had enlightened a certain Chancellor that the two he was looking for had left out in the morning with two others (Bombur and Bifur) heading for the Iron Hills. Bilbo glanced over to Bofur and Nori who both were grinning broadly at this news.

"It worked Nori. He fell fer it. Great plan me friend." Bofur gave a hearty slap to the gingered haired mans shoulder who smirked at him.

"Of course it worked...I thought of it " his self assured cocky grin he gave Bofur made them laugh as they went back to making the evening meal. The next thing that occurred that spun the Baggins home into chaos came about several days later when Bofur went to the market to buy something for dinner that night. He had left out of the smial whistling a jaunty tune as he walked down the path that led to the marketplace..tipping his hat at those he passed with a cheerful hello...not noticing some giving him wary glances as he passed. When he did finally notice, it was as he was trying to purchase a bundle of tasty fish that caught his eye...the merchant gave him a leery look as he told him they weren't for sale and the only thing he could give him was very unsavory looking pile that looked more like bait than something for a meal and it was overpriced. It was then that the whispering and unfriendly pointing came to his attention..he quickly stammered out some excuse and left..going back to Bilbos home where he confessed to the hobbit what had happened. Bofur watched as the normally sweet and good natured man became livid with indignation at how Bofur was treated.

*YOU*

You were sitting in your room that you shared with Laicee and Mischa, cooing over Frodo who was playing on the floor with some blocks that Bofur had carved for the child earlier...suddenly you heard Bilbo's voice rising in volume in the beautiful home's hallways, bringing you to incline a bit closer in that direction to hear him more clearly...your face showed your surprise at what you heard.

"Those...those mistrustful, close minded, racist people. They would shun their own mother if she wasn't their ideal of what a hobbit should look, act, or talk like." he paced back and forth huffing in vexation over his neighbors attitudes towards those that weren't of the Shire. As you sat there listening you heard Bilbo begin walking down the hallway closer to the spare room where you were staying in...heading for the entrance way..muttering worriedly as he got closer. " How can they do this to them? Well I for one am not going to let this happen to them. They don't deserve this in any way." You heard his steps moving towards the entrance door, passing by the hallway where your room laid...his last words you could hear before exiting left you confused and grieved. " They don't ...unlike me..." then he was gone with a click of the door shutting behind him. You quickly picked up Frodo and went out into the hall , seeing Bofur walking towards you when he saw your look of concern.

"Hey lass...are yeh alright?" he noticed how your eyes drifted towards the door before glancing back at him.

"I'm worried about Bilbo." he made a dismissive laugh to ease your worries but it didn't. "Bofur...I'm serious. He said something as he was leaving. He said we don't deserve this treatment from the others..." he began to wave it away but you kept on."....but he did. Bofur I think he believes he deserves their contempt, but why would he think that?" you began to worry on your bottom lip with your teeth as you stared at him for answers..none came as you both turned to stare at the door.

*BOFUR*

After talking to (Y/N), Bofur became concerned for his friend as he paced to and fro in the parlor next to the entrance hall, waiting on Bilbo to come back home so they could talk. Finally the front door opened and in walked a very despondent hobbit...his face looking particularly haggard as he stepped into the home...his brown eyes catching Bofur standing there in the parlor staring at him, unease deep in his hazel eyes.

"Bilbo...I think we need teh talk." something in Bofurs voice alerted Bilbo that this wasn't going to be a pleasant idle discussion...with a sigh Bilbo gestured towards the kitchen for Bofur to proceed him. It didn't take long for Bilbo to put on a pot of tea for them...both holding off the discussion they were about to have...until finally it was done and they sat down across from each other.

"Okay Bofur. What did you want to talk to me about?" Bilbo steeled himself for any topic that Bofur wanted to discuss...praying it wasn't about the one subject he wished to avoid entirely...Yavanna wasn't listening this day.

"Why do yeh think yeh deserve teh be shunned by the others?" Bilbo looked like he was going to deny what Bofur said but one look from the dark haired dwarf stopped him...sighing heavy he leaned back and began.

"Your right Bofur...they do shun me...have for the last few years since I came back from Erebor." Bofur looked shocked at his friend...unable to understand why him going with them would have made him an outcast among his own kind. " It all started, really , when I got back here to the Shire...alive. That was the second thing I did wrong according to hobbit code...the first was walking out my front door to join you all. By all rights, they believe I should have stayed gone...should have died instead of coming back here and shaming the name of hobbit. The third thing I have done wrong, according to them all, is living alone in Bag End, instead of giving it to some family to live in...then to top it all off I went and adopted a child of outcasts, thus proving how un- hobbity I am. Don't you know, those who don't act like other Shirelings do, doesn't belong here among the ones who do...we may contaminate them with our un-hobbit like ways." Bofur watched as Bilbo hung his head...then the sound of something spattering onto the table made Bofur stand up to move to where Bilbo sat. He reached out and lifted Bilbos face ...seeing tears trailing down the sandy haired mans cheeks and a deep sadness in his eyes. Without even asking or giving Bilbo a moment to object he wrapped his arms around Bilbo and pulled him close to his chest...allowing him to sob his misery out in the comfort of his arms.

 

"Aww Bilbo...lad. Yeh shoulda told us...we woulda done something fer yeh. Hell, if yeh had told Thorin, I know he woulda done something. He..." Bilbo began to shake his head in dissent of Bofur's statement. " Bilbo...yeh don't believe Thorin woulda abandon yeh if yeh needed us, do yeh?"

"I don't believe it..I know it. He wants nothing to do with me. He made that very clear after the battle when he let me go." Bofur leaned away to look at the man...bewilderment upon his face at Bilbo believing what he was saying.

"Oh Bilbo...thats not true. Thorin didn't let yeh go because he wanted yeh gone...he let yeh go because he thought that's what yeh wanted. He loves yeh, lad. Yeh leaving nearly killed him. Yeh gotta know that...yer his one..his heart." he saw a glimmer of hope flaring in Bilbo's eyes at the dwarfs words. " He was sacrificing his own happiness fer yeh, thinking maybe yeh would be happier without him, after all he had done. He felt like he let yeh down..that he's not worthy of yer love." at that moment Bilbos eyes went from soft and hopeful to sparks of anger in an instant, without any warning.

"He did what! You mean he let me go on some half arse hair brained idea that he is unworthy of me." Bofur was speechless..he could only nod as he stared at the indignant man. " Why that stubborn..self conceited...arrogant..pig headed dwarf. How could he ever think that. I would of given all of this up to be with him ...all he had to do was get his head out of his arse and ask me." Bilbo leaped up from his chair and began to pace about in his frustrated anger...Bofur was mesmerized by the fluctuating moods of his friend...after a point he butted into Bilbos tirade.

"Aye...yeh get no argument here. He is a stubborn fool. He shoulda told yeh years ago...he shoulda held onto yeh and not let his misguided sense of honor get in yalls way. Bilbo, yeh know its still not teh late teh let him know?" Bofur raised his eyebrow and gave Bilbo a insinuating look that only got a look of disbelief...with a clearing of his throat Bilbo looked around for his nephew.

"Where's Frodo?" he heard Bofur chuckle as he sipped on his tea that had cooled to room temperature.

"Where else but with (Y/N). The tyke seems teh have grown fond of our girl there. Follows her everywhere...even tryin teh follow her teh the bathroom...poor girl can't get privacy without him taggin along." Bilbo looked like he was about to apologize, but Bofur waved it away before he got started. " Now don't yeh fret about it. She don't mind in the slightest. She actually seems teh like the tyke, the way he hangs onto her skirts and her hands...she's lovin it." Seeing the sureness in Bofurs eyes reassured Bilbo and his worry eased away...his ears suddenly picked up peals of laughter echoing down the halls bringing smiles to both men....especially Bofur who felt a warmth spreading inside near his heart at the sound.

*****************************************

It was several weeks after the arrival of the letter from Kili and the incident at the market place when one of the biggest upheavals happened in the Baggins home...all between Bofur and (Y/N). It started out seeming innocent when Bilbo decided it was time the Shire got off their high horses and try to get to know Bofur and the crew...he also thought it was about time another wall came down in the form of the one Bofur and (Y/N) had built up between them. He first began to notice it whenever the two were interacting each day...in the kitchen or the garden their hands would accidentally briefly touch as they helped Bilbo in the home, then suddenly jerking away as they blushed and stammered out apologies to the other. Bilbo watched and sighed at the sight of the two denying their obvious feeling for the other...it was so blatant how they felt towards the other to everyone , but them....the hidden glances behind the others back...the soft wistful sighs as their eyes followed the others movements clandestine like. To say the least..it was getting on everyones nerves having to watch these two refute their mutual attractions..even when pointed out to the other they still opposed the words...neither believing what any one said to be true. Take last week when Bilbo confronted Bofur about it....he confronted Bofur on the way from the market where he convinced his friend to accompany him to get something for dinner that night...it was on their way home that he approached the hatted dwarf.

" Bofur ...I wanted to talk to you about (Y/N)...well you and (Y/N)." he saw Bofur tense up a moment as they walked along the well worn path back home...then he breathed a heavy sigh.

"What about?" those hazel eyes kept staring at the road as they trudged along....Bilbo licked his lips and pressed on with his thoughts.

"About how much you two love each other." Bofur stopped in his tracks to stare in incredulity at the Hobbit...his mouth fallen open as he tried to figure out how to respond.

"Yer wrong. She doesn't love me Bilbo...she's just thankful fer me saving her from a bad ordeal...nothing more." he saw Bilbo about to protest and he stilled his words. " Yer seeing something that's not there, me friend..." Bilbo scoffed at the dwarfs words.

"Believe me Bofur...I'm not imagining things. She loves you...it's as plain as day and you love her." Bofur gave him a look. " Fine believe what you want...but at least admit that you feel something for her." Bofur stared at Bilbo and saw the steely gaze directed at him and he relented enough for a single word to slip out.

"Aye..." then Bofur turned and speed off towards Bag End to hide from any more questions from the very observant Hobbit. When Bilbo made it home he found the door to Bofur's room sealed shut to any disturbance...making his way through the Smial he found (Y/N) entertaining his sweet nephew on the floor with a few toys that Bofur had made for him. Bilbo tried to talk to her about this attraction going on between her and Bofur , but like him she also dismissed his observations before running to her room and shutting the door solidly behind her...neither coming out for the meal...both hiding from what was as obvious as their noses on their faces. So now in Bilbo's infinite wisdom he decided it was finally time for this wall to come down and the best way was if it was over a pint of ale at the acclaimed tavern of the whole Shire ..the Green Dragon Inn.

It took a bit of wheedling and whining to convince the group that a night out at the inn was what they all needed...it would promote good will between the dwarves and Hobbits...and a pint of the famous Green Dragon ale in their bellies would bolster this. So now here they sat inside the welcoming warm atmosphere of this quaint Shire tavern, laughing about times of the journey several years ago...receiving the odd look or two from other revelers over their oddity. After a while Bofur got tired of the looks and decided he was going to do something about it...something maybe drastic. Standing up he went over to where some musicians were playing at...seeing how their eyes shifted around in confusion at his approaching figure...he smiled jovially as if this was normal between them. Coming to a halt a few feet away he turned and gave Bilbo a wink over his shoulder then faced the music makers again to speak.

"Heya lads. I was wonderin if yeh could play me a special song? Maybe yeh have heard of it...it's an good tune I heard from some feller in a tavern long way back. That place of course wasn't even half as nice as this ..." he raised his mug of ale that he had in his hand in a salute to the other merry makers who all was staring back at him, and at the remark of appreciation for their brew everyone raised a mug in accompaniment...with another wink at Bilbo he spoke on. "...but it was ok...fer not being home brewed like this fine cuppah is." Bofurs words must have been the right thing to say because the smiles around seemed genuine and the men playing focused upon the hatted dwarf in a more friendlier manner. "Well, any way, wonderin if yeh can play this song fer me?" he leaned over and whispered into the closest mans ear and his eyes lit up as he smiled in elation...nodding at Bofur in assent. Bofur then turned to walk into the center of the room and held out a hand towards a young lass who began to blush slightly at his offer. "May I have this dance lassie? It would cheer up this feller if yeh would." she shyly placed her hand into his and he gave a nod towards the musicians for them to begin...they launched immediately into the tempo with claps and thumps upon their various instruments in their hands as Bofurs rich lilting voice rose up throughout the room.

 

Nah nah, honey I'm good  
I could have another but I probably should not  
I've got somebody at home

The young hobbit lasses eyes lit up as the music began and allowed herself to be swept up into Bofurs arms as they began to stomp around the room...neither noticing how (Y/N)'s eyes followed them or the small glimmer of sadness entering them as she felt her heart crushing at the sight of him choosing another's company than hers.

It's been a long night here, and a long night there  
And these long, long legs are damn near everywhere  
Hold up now, you look good, I will not lie  
But if you ask where I'm staying tonight I gotta be like

Bofur suddenly stopped dancing to look at the girl in his arms...placing his hand over his chest dramatically...then with it he reached out for another girl and pulled her close to him...earning giggles from both women as he whisked them both out into a spirited dance....his arms wrapped securely around their curvy waists.

Oh baby, no baby, you got me all wrong baby  
My baby's already got all my love

So nah nah, honey I'm good  
I could have another but I probably should not  
I've got somebody at home, and if I stay I might not leave alone  
No, honey I'm good, I could have another but I probably should not  
I've gotta bid you adieu and to another I will stay true

(Hoo hoo wooh true) I will stay true  
(Hoo hoo wooh true) I will stay true  
(Hoo hoo wooh true)   
(Hoo hoo wooh)

As they danced upon that floor...he skillfully maneuvered them along in the brisk playful steps...all three red cheeked in enjoyment.

Now better men than me have failed  
Drinking from that unholy grail  
Now check it out, I've got her and she got me  
And you've got that ass, but I kindly gotta be like

Bofur's hands eased along the two womens waist to playfully smack their rumps before letting go of them and melodramatically half swooned away...laughter filled the room from the other patrons at the women's comical huff . No one noticing (Y/N)'s face as she sat there , frozen in her chair, watching him flirting with both women there. Suddenly one of the men joined in and spun one of the women into his arms to dance with, leaving Bofur to whisk the other lass up into his arms and lively sashay her around the wooden floor.

Oh baby, no baby, you got me all wrong baby  
My baby's already got all my love

So nah nah, honey I'm good  
I could have another but I probably should not  
I've got somebody at home, and if I stay I might not leave alone  
No, honey I'm good, I could have another but I probably should not  
I've gotta bid you adieu and to another I will stay true

(Hoo hoo wooh true) I will stay true  
(Hoo hoo wooh true) I will stay true  
(Hoo hoo wooh true)   
(Hoo hoo wooh)

As they spun on the floor the young woman wrapped her arms around his neck which left both of his hands free to settle upon her waist...holding her close. (Y/N)'s heart shattered in that moment...her every hope and dream that maybe Bofur did feel something more for her than just friendship or a need to flex his protective muscles, turned into dust. In that moment Bilbo's words to her earlier about Bofur being in love with her was crushed into the ground beneath his dwarven booted feet....there was no way he could love her and still flirt like this with those women.

Oh, I'm sure you, sure you will make somebody's night  
But oh, I'll show you, show you it sure as hell's not mine

Oh no, honey I'm good  
I could have another but I probably should not  
I've got somebody at home, and if I stay I might not leave alone  
No, honey I'm good, I could have another but I probably should not  
I've gotta bid you adieu and to another I will stay

As (Y/N) watched Bofur swirling the pretty lass across the floor her eyes teared up..no one at the table noticed her plight except for Bilbo who was glancing her way, unlike the others who were clapping vigorously with the song. It was Bilbo placing his hand onto her arm that alerted her to his watchful eyes that were filled with compassion for her...he was about to say something but she shook her head and quickly left...her choked whispering voice of needing fresh air reached his sensitive pointed ears...Bofur never even saw, to immersed into dancing with the amiable lass in his strong arms.

Nah nah, honey I'm good  
I could have another but I probably should not  
I've got somebody at home, and if I stay I might not leave alone  
No, honey I'm good, I could have another but I probably should not  
I've gotta bid you adieu and to another I will stay true

(Hoo hoo wooh true) I will stay true  
(Hoo hoo wooh true) I will stay true  
(Hoo hoo wooh true) I will stay true  
(Hoo hoo wooh) I will stay

Singing out oh oh oh oh oh (Hoo hoo wooh true)   
Singing out oh oh oh oh oh (Hoo hoo wooh true)  
Singing out oh oh oh oh oh (Hoo hoo wooh true)  
Singing out oh oh oh oh oh (Hoo hoo wooh true)  
I will stay true

As the song came to an end Bofur smiled enormously as he gasped for breath...until suddenly it was stolen by a pair of soft lips upon his own, shocking him briefly before he could politely extricate himself from her with a laugh. Another song began and the woman tried to tempt him into another dance but seeing the danger he knew that would be he graciously declined and made his way back to the table where the others were at. As he got closer he saw the burning glare Bilbo leveled at him and his steps stuttered at the heat of it...his smile drained away in that intensive blaze of anger that was apparent on the sweet hobbits face and he glanced away...that's when he noticed (Y/N)'s absence.

"Uhmm..ya'll...where's (Y/N)?" his eyes avoided the glowering hobbits as everyone looked around shaking their heads in confusion at her vacant seat. It was Bilbo who broke the murmurs as he harshly whispered at Bofur...stunning the dwarven man before him with its heat.

"I'll tell you where she's at....not like you care or deserve it." that earned him some shocked looks...he brushed it off and glared at the offending dwarf before him...waiting for him to take the bait, which wasn't very long.

"Bilbo? What do yeh mean? What happened teh her?" swiftly before the angry hobbit could react Bofur grasped onto Bilbo's arms and pulled him close...a cold chill swept down his spine. "Bilbo...come on...tell me. Where is (Y/N)?" Bilbo huffed once more before giving in to Bofur who began to look anxious.

"Fine. She saw how you danced and flirted obscenely with those women there and it broke her heart. YOU CRUSHED HER!" Bilbo spat out into the stunned dwarfs face. " She couldn't watch it anymore and left with tears in her eyes...she was crying...BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU IDIOTIC, OBLIVIOUS MORONIC DWARF!" with each word spilling from Bilbo's lips a icy cold sliver of fear and despair shot through him. "Your little display there convinced her that you don't care for her all. I hope you are happy with yourself...you've just destroyed the one woman who loves you." Bofur's hands went slack, letting the hobbit slip from his grasp as he began to frantically began to move away...heading for the doors...not noticing or hearing the others talking as he left out the door into the dark night.

"Why did you do that?" Nori whispered....but Bilbo sat down to lean back in his chair...a smile upon his face as if he was a cat that ate the canary just now....they all stared at him in confusion as he kept smiling.

"it was a wake up call, Nori. He needed to wake up before he loses her." looking at the others he gave them a pointed look into both Laciee and Nori's eyes that widened on his words.


	9. Stay with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: song is : thinking outloud by ed sheeran...has a good beat and lyrics.

*(3rd POV)*

(Y/N) headed for the door and just as she was about to walk out the door she turned and looked over her shoulder...wishing in that moment she hadn't, for there in the center of the tavern stood Bofur kissing the woman that he had been dancing with briefly ago..her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. (Y/N) felt her world..her heart dying with that image as she raced out into the night away from that place. As she walked down the path, she wrapped her arms around her waist tightly and tried to stifle her gasps as her tears fell down her face unchecked....suddenly she heard her name being called from behind her.

"(Y/N)! Wait...(Y/N)!" she didn't turn around just sped up her pace until a hand grabbed her arm from behind to spin her around and face the owner....Bofur.

*SMACK* her hand struck him across the face...stunning him where he stood as she screamed at him, tears poured down her face.

"Why! Why Bofur! Why should I wait? For what? To see you seducing another woman, while I watch on? I...I..." suddenly her throat began to close from the pain inside her and only a whisper slipped out...almost unheard to any ears but he heard the forlorn sound and it nearly brought him to his knees from the anguish that swept through him in that second. " ...I can't do it anymore." she began to walk away from him...leaving him standing there. (Y/N) had almost made it 10 feet before his voice broke over her, bringing her feet to a halt...finding herself unable to move another step.

"Please...(Y/N). Don't...don't go. Please." she heard him coming closer to her...feeling his heat radiating off of him...not touching her...yet. She felt his breath stirring the hairs as he whispered from behind her...inches away. "(Y/N)...I can't live with me self knowin I lost yeh. I...I love yeh lass. I think I have from the moment I met yeh." at those words (Y/N) felt a jolt inside of hope and she gasped out as she slowly turned around to face him. Her (e/c) eyes met his hazel...a glimmer of hope and fear apparent in her watery vision...ever so gently he reached up a hand and laid it along her cheek as he gazed into her eyes. " I'm sorry lass fer hurting yeh like I did. I was just being a stubborn old man and not wanting teh believe what was staring at me this whole time. Yeh...yeh (Y/N) are the most beautiful woman i have ever been blessed teh know." he looked down for a moment with shame in his eyes at his behavior. "Look at me (Y/N)..why would yeh be interested in someone like me? I'm not young...I'm no warrior...I'm just a simple wood carver..a toymaker. How could yeh ever love someone like me?" he looked up as he heard a sound falling from her lips...there were tears in his eyes as he spoke on. " That's why I tried teh push yeh away...tried teh block out how I felt. But I see now, I was wrong. I can't deny how I feel about yeh any more. I love yeh (Y/N)." with that admission he felt all his strength leaving him as he waited for her to say something...anything....his heart stuttered in his cheat with abated beats as his hazel eyes pleaded for her to feel the same.

"Bofur...." she paused as if she couldn't find the words to say and he felt his heart dropping as he began to believe she didn't feel the same way as him...his love for her was unrequited... suddenly he found his arms full as she crashed her lips onto his...stealing his surprised gasp. It only took a moment for his brain to catch on and he began to kiss her back...tenderly wrapping his arms around her to draw her closer to him. Finally she stopped and eased away...seeing the smile on her face made him chuckle.

"Guess that answers that question." he leaned in to rest his head against hers...their breaths mingled in the small space between them. "I love yeh (Y/N). Can yeh forgive me fer all that I done?" he felt more than saw her smile that pulled along her lips.

"Aye Bofur. I forgive yeh...but only on one condition..." she could hear the questioning sound he made in the darkness. "Don't ever think yer not good enough fer me...yeh are and I'll believe I'm good enough fer yeh." she heard him growl slightly in disagreement with her thinking.

"(Y/N) yeh are way teh good fer me but I will agree teh yer terms." his eyes blazed in the tiny space at hers...making her breath catch in her throat at the intensity that could be seen...being further intensified by his lilting voice. " Understand tho, lass...I plan teh show yeh how good yeh are in me eyes." she made a small whimper before his chapped lips sealed to hers , turning it quickly into a groan at the intense feelings his lips provoked in her. Slowly (Y/N)'s hands trailed up and down the breadth of his chest and made their way along the back of his neck where they settled ...fingers softly twirled the small hairs there and caused him to shiver at her delicate touches. Ever so tenderly his head tilted to the side to further deepen the kiss as his lips tried to convey without words what was in his heart. His tongue slipped inside her warm mouth , drawing out a shivery whimper from her as his hands kneaded upon her waist...fighting with himself as he hungered to draw her flush to his hard body to assuage the desire he felt for her. Bofur began to pull her tighter to his body when suddenly a door slammed open and hearty laughter spilled out into the night air, disrupting their mood and reminding them both of where they were at. Gazing into each others eyes they both snickered ...both seeing the passion in the others eyes had cooled only slightly, it still simmered below the surface ready to flare into a raging inferno the moment they let it loose.

"Lass...How do yeh feel about takin this somewhere more ...private like? I'm a long way from being done in showin yeh how much i love yeh. Warn yeh though...it may take me a life time teh do so, but im a willing if yeh are." Bofur rasped out as he declared his intentions on this night....all she had to do was give him an answer which was quick in coming as she grabbed the front of his jacket to pull him quickly along the well worn path that led back to BagEnd...there was a heated glint in her eyes and a devilish smirk upon her lips that made his breath speed up in anticipation of what he knew was to come....his smile grew as he followed along.

* BILBO POV*

It was well after midnight when Bilbo, Nori, and Laicee drunkenly made their way back to Bag End...all three were still laughing at a stupid dwarf joke that Nori had told earlier to the patrons of the tavern earlier.

Nori clambered upon a solid wooden table as he barely contained his wobble that would have made him fall off the table and onto the floor. Once he was sure he was stable enough he wildly flapped his hands at the snickering Hobbits gathering around him...to garner their attention further. When they quietly tittered at him he leaned a bit forward to peer into their eager eyes for the tale he promised moments ago in telling them.

"Alls..rights ya'll.. listen closely teh me...I'm e-bout teh tell yeh the tale of the time an elf an dwarf went a campin... and whats happened teh them." he snickered briefly , then continued on ...spinning his tale to his eager audience.

"A dwarf and elf went camping in the forest. After they got their tent all set up, both men fell sound asleep. Some hours later, the dwarf wakes the elf up and says ..

"Oy elf, look towards the sky..what do yeh see?" the elf replies..

"I see millions of stars."

"What that tell yeh?" asked the dwarf. The elf ponders for a moment then replies..

"Astronomically speaking: It tells me there are millions of galaxies and potentially billions of planets. Astrologically: It tells me that the Great Farmer is in the Lion. Time wise: It appears to be approximately a quarter past three in the morning. Theologically: The Valar is all powerful and we are small and insignificant. Meteorlogically : it seems we will have a beautiful day tomorrow. What does it tell you , dwarf?"

"It tells meh elf...yeh are dumber than a rock. It means someone stole the tent."

The moment Nori delivered that punch line their was riotous howls of laughter echoing around the room which made him beam in delight at how well it was received. For a short time that they remained there they were never without a drink or a hearty pounding on the back...it seemed Bilbos idea of bringing the dwarves here was a good one..maybe now his friends would be treated better than they have been for this past month. It was about the time when Nori tried to lean over to kiss Laicee's cheek, thus falling out of his chair and onto his face that made Bilbo think it was time for them to head back home. So him and Laicee gathered an inebriated Nori off the ground and with a friendly wave at the patrons they made their way out the door...burdened down by their dwarven friends weight which made progress a bit slow as they followed the path...laughing jovially among themselves. As they came in sight of Bag End their smiles faded for before them they all could see something wasn't right....the front door was partially opened and shown a few pictures near the opening were askew upon the wall. Nori and Laicee sobered up quickly as they drew their knives they kept hidden on them...slowly they advanced closer...being very careful in not making a sound to alert those inside of their presence. Bilbo watched with anxiety clear upon his face...fearing the worst of what was inside. It was Nori and Laicee turning red and swiftly turning away at the door to head back over to him that made some of the fear dissipate and got his curiosity going.

"What? What is it?" they both averted their eyes from his as they turned redder...with a huff he walked past them and headed to the door. Quietly he pushed it open and saw more of the pictures on the walls were tilted as if something large had slid across them...along the floor could be seen a trail of clothes that led a path deeper into the Smial. Bilbo began to become outraged that his stuff had been vandalized in such a manner...his lips compressed into a thin line as a sound echoed down the hallways signaling that the culprits were still inside. Wrapping his hands around his suspender straps and gathering his courage he stepped inside with the intention of telling off the scoundrels when suddenly his steps faltered... he realized in a split moment that the sounds he was hearing wasn't of any miscreant but of a different nature. He quickly became aware that they were moans of pleasure that echoed along the walls...blushing quickly he scampered out into the cool night air to join Nori and Laicee who chuckled at how inflamed his face was. They stood out in the night ..periodically glancing at the door as a particularly loud cry floated out to their ears..then back at each other...contemplating what their course of action should be. Finally with a deep sigh Bilbo captured their attention as he thought of something.

"Let's go see if the Gamgee's have room for three more on their floor tonight. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if we crashed there and it would save them the trouble of bringing Frodo back in the morning." at that moment a high pleasurable shrill of " BOFUR" followed by a deep shout, rent the air which made their decision easier...with a nod they swiftly shut the door and all quickly ran off to beg the Gamgees for a place to sleep tonight...leaving those inside oblivious of their discovery by their friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SMUT AHEAD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was the sun shining down through the window that woke up (Y/N) from her blissful slumber upon her warm bed...birds could be heard chirping beautifully out in the garden beyond that drew her further awake. As she laid there in a half asleep daze suddenly her pillow that her head laid upon began to move under her cheek...a deep rumble could be heard in her ears and she jerked her head up in surprise to stare at the source of the sound. (Y/N)'s eyes went wide as she saw it was Bofur who was serving as her pillow all night...and he was snoring. She tried to stiffle the giggle that was bubbling up out of her chest but obviously she failed because he woke up and peered at her with warm hazel eyes that made her blush at the memory of last night that was so magical in her opinion.

XXXXXXXX

After their declaration of love to one another they clasped hands as they swiftly made their way towards the smial...pausing at the gate for a very heated kiss that was interrupted by a passerby who stammered out ~Evening~ as he blushed while averting his eyes from the passionate couple there. Bofur felt (Y/N) burying her face into his shoulder to hide her red cheeks and he chuckled lowly at how cute she was when being bashful...but when she raised her eyes to look at him he stopped for she took his breath away at the heat he saw there. He felt his trousers becoming tight as he felt himself harden below...with a growl he grabbed her waist...pushing forcefully past the gate and to the door where she was pressed forcefully against it by his body. Bofur couldn't contain the moan in his throat as he felt her flattened against his hard body and baring her creamy throat in surrender to him...he lowered his mouth to that sweet throat she offered up to him and suckled upon it, making her whimper as he left his mark there.

"Please...Bofur..." her voice pleaded for something she wasn't sure for what ...but she knew she needed it and Bofur was the one to give it. He understood what she was asking for even though she did not...he lifted his head and gathered a deep breath to calm himself before speaking.

"I got yeh love...trust in Bofur." he saw her eyes were dark and half lidded with a deep smouldering passion burning within as she nodded. With a deep primal growl he reached behind her with one hand to open the door she was leaning against and commanded her to "Jump lass...I got yeh" as the door began to swing inwards...she complied without hesitation and jumped up where he caught her. (Y/N) swiftly wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried inside and pushed the door to close behind him with his foot...neither noticing that it didn't shut all the way as they were to wrapped up in each other. Their tongues began dancing with the others...bodies pressed tightly to a wall as they tried to remove articles of clothing in their haste to feel skin against skin but not wanting to part in the slightest. At one point Bofur had her pinned so tightly to the wall with his hips as he tried to move down the hallway towards his room that he slid her along that wall and set many a picture askew upon the wall....neither noticing or caring about their surroundings...both just wanting the other with a desperation they never felt before. They finally made it to the bedroom where without any hesitation they both fell onto the mattress and finished discarding the last of their clothes to bare themselves to one anothers lustful gaze....both were pleased with what they saw judging by the wanton gaze they gave to the other. (Y/N) did not know how long it was before she was feeling like every nerve inside was on fire in want for this dark haired dwarf and she was practically keening for relief of this raging desire he created within her body. Bofur was pleased to see her mewling under him as he entered her sweet body...joining them together as they were created to be with such utter perfection. With each movement of Bofur within her body , sparks of pure pleasure erupted along every nerve making her writhe and whimper...begging for more and more until finally she felt something powerful burst free making her senses soar as if she was dying in his arms screaming out his name to the room ~BOFUR!~...only to be brought back from the edge sinking back into his embrace with contented bliss...feeling him follow her seconds later with a roar of his own. As they both gasped for breath..their hearts pounding so loudly in sync with one another that neither knew where they began and the other ended....whispers of love and adoration fell from lips filling them both with a warmth that they realized they have been missing their whole lives. It was Bofur who recovered first as he eased himself off of (Y/N) and moved to the side where he quickly gathered her still quivering form securely to his chest...nuzzling the hairs on top of her head as he breathed in her intoxicating scent deeply into his lungs. He felt her drifting off with a smile of contentment on her lips and as he began to follow her into that serene dark abyss he kissed her forehead and whispered tenderly...

"I Love You (Y/N). Men Kardunah. (my heart)" feeling her smile then he fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXX

(Y/N) was peering up into those lovely eyes that was shining with such love that it took her breath away...knowing he was seeing the same thing in her eyes reflected back at him. She demurely looked down as pink stained her cheeks at his warm ardent gaze..then the blush intensified at his rich lilting voice softly whispered into her ears.

"Morning...beautiful. Did yeh sleep well?" she nodded her head and worried her bottom lips between her teeth. "Are yeh feeling alright love?" her eyes peered up at him in slight confusion...~of course she was alright..why wouldn't she be?~ "Well...I didn't hurt yeh did I?" as understanding dawned on her at what he was asking she became beet red and buried her face into his neck. He chuckled at how adorably innocent she really was and with a finger lifted her face up to his. "(Y/N)? Did I hurt you baby?" she slowly shook her head in denial and he let out a breath of relief, for he was a tiny bit scared he was too rough with her last night, so he was relieved that he wasn't. With his beautifully charming smile he leaned down and gently claimed her lips with his own...stealing her sensuous moan that broke free from her with his mouth. He loved how she responded to his every touch..his every kiss, drinking in the sounds she made in her desire that he fed with his own. He began to roam his hands along her back to her bottom so to draw her closer to his groin when suddenly they were broken apart by the sounds of the front door slamming open with a bellow of HONEY WE'RE HOME! echoing throughout the home. (Y/N) gasped at the reminder that they were no longer alone and both turned red in chagrin that the whole smial heard what happened last night between the two of them...she groaned loudly and he heaved a sigh.

"Damn. I guess we need teh get up and face them all." she grumbled. " As me brother would say ~It's time fer the walk of shame ~ " he laughed at her face that she made and quickly tickled her to make her stop and smile. They both quickly heaved themselves out of the bed to get dressed and join the others in the other room...but not without more stolen kisses and tender caresses as they helped the other to get dressed....then taking hold of each others hands they left the room with heads held high.

******************************************

The afternoon sun was rising high into the sky , shining down onto Bilbos home where he was directing Bofur and (Y/N) in weeding his garden while he tended to little Frodo on his lap. As Bilbo cooed at his beloved nephew he could see out of the corner of his eye the loving looks...the shy smiles... and the tender caresses of fingers as Bofur and (Y/N)'s hands delved deeply into the soil...entwining erotically within the dirt as they plucked weeds from the garden they were working on for Bilbo. Bilbo snorted at them both but he smiled that they finally had gotten their heads out of their asses and declared their love for one another....even Nori and Laicee could be seen whispering softly as if they held a secret themselves to each other. Soft giggles filled the air around Bilbo as he sat there...no one noticing the shadow that stole into his eyes as his mind went to the one man he had loved for the longest time...Thorin...thinking of him caused Bilbo pain of longing and wishful yearning that things could have gone differently for them both. Bilbo wanted to believe Bofur's words to him weeks ago but it was hard for him to because if Thorin really loved him then would he not have sent a message...a sign that he held any feeling for him still in the last 2 years? There was no doubt in Bilbos mind that he still loved Thorin deeply even after all they had been through...the long dangeroud journey...the near deaths...even the accusations of stealing the Arkenstone and Bilbo still loved him with every fiber of his being to the point it was agonizing. Maybe Bofur had another good point...if Bilbo felt so strongly about Thorin then why didn't he try to contact the dwarf...what did he have to lose to at least send a message and see if the dark haired King shared his feelings or if it was all one sided. Bilbo sighed as the answer came to him...his pride...he chanced losing his pride and the fantasy of Thorin loving him as deeply as he did....he knew that bursting that illusion would destroy him forever and he could not chance that since he had a child depending on him now.

As Bilbo was lost in his thoughts a flapping of wings overhead could be heard...drawing everyones eyes towards it as the sound drew closer until finally they could see the source of the sound...it was a large black raven that judging from its size ,could only be from Erebor and it was carrying a message.

To Nori from Kili,

My friend, A snake hissed at the storm which made it rage its fury at the mountain for being made of stone. The storm didn't like how solid the mountain was so it turned its attention to the west where it blew a monsoon in its direction...so be prepared for a mud slide, for its coming fast.

Bilbo, Bofur, and (Y/N) stared in bewilderment at the letter filled with nonsensical words upon it...only Nori and Laicee seemed to understand what it all meant because they had concerned looks upon their faces as they gazed back and forth between each other. It was Bofur who could read Noris face the best out them all since he was the mans best friend for the longest time.

"Nori? Whats going on? What does it say?" he peered at the gingered mans stormy gaze and waited for him to answer....when he did it sent chills down every ones spine.

"It says that our position has been compromised to the chancellor. An informant found out where we are at and told him. The chancellor went to the Erebor King to bring us to justice but Thorin refuses to acknowledge the crime until he investigates it himself...pretty much hes trying to buy us time until the truth is discovered. It seems its not good enough for the chancellor because he has hired a hunter to take care of us and hes on his way now, heading in our direction. We need to be prepared to go into hiding as soon as possible before the hunter gets here." Nori turned to Bilbo with an apology on his lips. "I'm sorry Bilbo...we thought it would be safe here but it seems we have just dragged you into a shite storm that's coming after us."


End file.
